


Now or Never

by Beautyishername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scalia, Stallison - Freeform, maleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: She just wanted what any girl her age did. A good relationship. Someone to be there. And it didn't happen. It never happens. Maybe she was meant to be alone. And it's not like her life could get simpler with her cousin meddling. DISCLAIMER.





	1. 13 Beaches

“I like you idiot.”  She was direct. Tart. But she knew what she wanted. And she found it in the guy standing before her wearing a leather jacket, holding his helmet. He was kind. Genuine.  And there was no one like him in this world.

He had this way with words. Always knowing what she needed to hear. Just his presence was enough. He could make any situation better.

Scott stared at the auburn beauty. Malia was hard as nails. Ready to take up for anyone. She cared. She loved with all her heart.

He processed her words as they stood in between the book aisles. He ran his hands through his thick dark hair. Blushing.

Taking a deep breath she closed the gap between him. His eyes widened at the contact. For the first time Malia wasn’t being punished for being herself. His lips were sweet. And they moved slowly. perfectly with hers. She ran her hands through his hair feeling him stiffen.

Something

Was

wrong.

And her heart stopped when he pulled away. He turned his attention from her to the end of the aisle. At the other girl whose world was crashing. Allison.

The brunette stood there, dropping her books on the ground with tears in her eyes. “Allison.” He said her name with love. In a way he didn’t say hers. Allison shook her head with the tears trailing from her cheek. As if it was a bad dream. And she ran…

“Allison.” Scott ran behind her.

And it hurt when he left her behind. She felt this drop in her chest. Her lungs collapsed. Her body shook as she stood there.

Malia didn’t know if she was waiting for him to come back to her. To tell her that he chose her. But there was no way she could compare to the great Allison Argent.

Her gorgeous dark hair with natural curls. Her pink lip gloss. People naturally gravitated to her…. And she could never be that.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

“Allison. Allison.”

She kept running. Of course he would move on. That was what was expected after a breakup. And it would of course be with Malia. That was what she wanted for him. To truly be happy even if it wasn’t with her. They were hanging out more. Actually they were attached to the hip. And she hated it. She hated it during their relationship and after.

“Allison” Scott pleaded. Seeing her like that made him realize that he could never move on from her. She put her books in the locker, avoiding his eyes.

“It’s ok Scott.” She tried to smile, shutting her locker. It wasn’t working, because her tears wouldn’t stop. Love could really hurt.

“No it’s not.” He grabbed her hand. Wiping her tears with the other. He kissed both cheeks. He missed her skin. Her touch.

“Yes it is. Because the breakup was my fault. Because I know deep down you belong with her. And that’s ok. I don’t want you to spare my feelings. I don’t need to be babied.” Scott couldn’t believe she thought he saw her like that. She was the most amazing person in the world to him.

His first love. The one whose smile could brighten up the room. Who spent hours with archery and he never found himself tired. She was his first call…

“Allison. I don’t want Malia.”

They were oblivious to the boy at his locker beside them. He didn’t really pay attention to relationship drama. But the love triangle between Allison, Scott and Malia was bound to explode. Guess today was the day.

“But it’s ok if you do.”

“Allison would you just listen to me. I never wanted to breakup. I love you.”

Scott wiped her tears away. Holding her. He tucked a piece of hair behind her hair.

He rolled his light gray eyes. Yeah Scott loved Allison but it wasn’t like he didn’t like the attention Malia gave him. Yes Scott was a good guy but he was placed on this unrealistic pedestal.

“Scott.” Her voice saddened.

“No listen. Let me talk to Malia.” She nodded.

TWTWTWTWTW

Malia found the darkest corner in the library and hid there. She hugged her legs to her chest, hiding her face. Could her life get any more worse?

She hated crying. Especially over a guy. This was bound to happen. But it wasn’t supposed to be her. God she sounded evil for thinking that. But emotional pain was torture…..

It hurt to see them together during their friendship. Wishing she was the one who could hold his hand. Kiss him. And when the two broke up…it was a sign.

More like an omen.

She looked up at the girl with auburn hair wearing a leather jacket and combat boots. It was apparently a family trait.

“I take it didn’t go like you planned.” Cora sat beside her. It was her way if saying sorry. Every girl in the school had a crush on Scott at one point. And the way he was only one could win.

“Yeah, Cora we’re gonna run off into the sunset. Sorry. I. I put myself through this. I knew deep down how it would end.”

“That doesn’t mean you deserve to feel this. You are the last person to.” Cora burned with fury for her cousin. Her fists were clenched as thoughts clouded her. Getting up, she bit her lip.

“What are you doing?” Malia saw the war on her mind. Something bad was going to happen.

“Scott is going to pay for hurting you. He strung you along. knowing you liked him.” Over the years her cousin had become optimistic. The side effects of Scott McCall.

“No he didn’t.”

“Yes he did. It’s like you see him as some saint. He’s still a guy who can take advantage of a girl even if unintentionally. Get up.” Cora gripped her hand.

“Where are we going? Where are you taking me?”  Her cousin ignored her questions dragging her to the parking lot.

Theo leaned against the brick wall, watching the two walk towards Scott’s motorcycle. He took one last puff of his cigarette throwing it on the ground. He shook his head already knowing what was going to happen.

Malia shook her head trying to take Cora’s phone from her. Cora only put distance between them. No one was going to hurt her like this. Not with her around. That’s what made Malia beautiful. She was able to forgive those she cared about. It was like she didn’t inherit the self-preservation gene.

“Cora stop it.” Cora put her finger in her ear to hear better.

“Yes. I’m here at Beacon Hills High School. And my motorcycle won’t start.” Malia pulled her hair, trying to grab the phone from her hand. Cora hit her hand out the way. The girl was more stubborn than her. And she couldn’t be here for this.

Malia walked back in the school. This was insane. Then she saw him kiss her. And when they parted he saw her. And she went the opposite direction. But he followed her.

“Malia.”

“Go away. You don’t owe me an explanation. I’m not the one you want.” She walked up the stairs, giving everyone around a front row seat to her embarrassment.

“Malia you’re my best friend.”

“Well that’s gonna change.” Her snark hit him like a ton of bricks. It was selfish of him to still want her in his life. To break her heart and then try to comfort her.

“Look I’m sorry ok. I didn’t know you felt that strongly for me.” She stopped in her tracks. Turning around looking at him.

“But you did know I felt something for you.” He gripped his back pack straps. Nodding.

“Then why didn’t you tell me then?”

“Because I didn’t want to hurt you.”

"Because you aren’t now? Go to hell." She walked off.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Cora looked at the truck pull up. Looking inside, she saw a young guy. Maybe in his early 20s. This was going to be easy. Pulling down her ponytail, she perfected her distraught eyes. Rubbing her arms, she bit her lip, watching him get out the truck.

“So I take it this is yours?” He stood there with a clipboard in his hand. She nodded taking a deep breath.

“Without a doubt.”

“Can I have your license and proof of your insurance?” She looked him in the eyes, hesitating.

“I. I . I don’t have it.” She mumbled.

“What?” The man strained his ears.

“I said I don’t have it. I was in a bit of a rush…”.

“I’m sorry about that. But there is nothing I can do. Miss our policy clearly states.…” He began.

“It’s just been a bad day for me. I was up all last night studying for this test. And today I found out I failed it. And then…I just. Can I just have a break? I will come to the shop right after school with it.” She bit his lip, watching him debate with himself.

“What about keys?” she searched her bag under his glare. Biting her lip, she kept searching.

“O no I don’t have them. O my god. I must have left them in class. I hope no one took them.”  She began to cry as the guy looked at her.

“Usually I don’t do this. But you better come after school. Right after.”

“Thank you so much.” She gave him a sad smile.

TWTWTWTWTW

Malia tried to pay attention to the lecture. She watched the guy take Scott’s motorcycle away. Cora and her powers of persuasion. There was still the good and bad angels on her shoulders. Tell scott. no. He deserves to suffer.

She was an awful person.

All day she was the laughing stock of school. People looked at her whispering. Poor Malia. Or worse. Of course Scott would pick Allison. She didn’t stand a chance.

Walking through the halls she tried to keep a straight face but it was obvious this group of girls were laughing at her.

“If you have something to say. Then freaking say it to my face. If not keep it to yourself.” The girls stopped laughing and walked off.

“Yeah that’s right keep it movin.”

Theo closed his locker with a smirk on his face. Talk about resilient.

“And what are you smirking at pretty boy?” He shook his head walking off.

“He’s hot.” Cora observed.

“You date him then.”

“I probably will..not…”

“That was wrong of you to do that.” Malia didn’t know whether to hug her or scold her.

“Yeah. But someone has to have your back. Now go get your mind ready for your first day of work.” Cora hugged her, watching her leave.

Scott watched Malia leave Cora behind. He didn’t think she could be this ruthless. But she was Cora after all. Allison gripped his hand, and he kissed hers. They gave him the assurance he needed.

“Where is it?” He held Allison’s hand as they walked to her.

“Whatever do you mean?” Cora innocent tone made the brunette want to puke. It’s not like she could blame her for taking up for her cousin. It was a hard position to be in.

“My motorcycle.” Scott said. “The lacrosse members told me they saw it getting towed. And you were the one right there.”

“That’s here say.” She retorted.

“Since when did you become a lawyer?” Allison asked.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with you so why are you even talking to me? Allison asked. She was right. This was about Scott.

“It doesn’t have to deal with you either.” Allison spat back.

“But it deals with Malia, so that makes it my business.” She turned her attention to Scott. “It’s not fair that you get to be happy and she gets to be hurt.” Scott and Allison frowned. “And you just expect her to handle it. Move on.  She has feelings too. And for you to just overlook them like that.”

“I tried to apologize.” He battled.

“To ease your conscious. Scott I’m not stupid. You can’t have them both.” Cora yelled.

“Cora I don’t want them both…” Scott stated.

“Yeah we know.” Cora walked off, not speaking another word.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia tied her apron waiting in her manager’s back office. The woman was tying up loose ends on the phone. Every now and then she would give her a soft smile. Right now, she didn’t have the energy to return it.

“So are you ready for your first day?” She hung up her phone.

“I guess.” Malia shrugged. She had to shake this off.

“Don’t worry in no time you will be holding three plates at once.”. Malia gave a little smile.

“So we are going to train you by partnering you up with someone.”

“Ok.”

“Theo.”  She yelled as a dark haired boy came in the office. His grey eyes mirrored her hazel. The woman looked between the two. “This is Malia Hale. Show her everything you know.” The tension built between them.

“I take it you know eachother.”

“Just school” they said in sync.

“Theo get her started.” He took one last look at her as they walked in the hallway. She folded her arms looking with her peripheral vision.

“Got a crude joke you want to get out before this begins.” She was defensive by nature. He could tell.

“No.” She followed him. “Why would I do that?” Did he looked like he cared about relationships? There were bigger things in this world.

“Everyone else has. So just get it out.” She stopped as he turned around. Grey met hazel.

“Look it sucks when your feelings aren’t returned but you can’t feel sorry for yourself.” He blunt words shocked her.

“So you think I feel sorry for myself.” He didn’t mean to offend her, but he said it before he knew it.

“Yeah. I saw that little stunt your cousin pulled.” Malia reddened.

“I didn’t tell Scott if that’s what you’re thinking. It wasn’t my business.”

Yeah she noticed him around school. He was the guy who would sneak to smoke cigarettes during gym. But he had to be smart considering he was taking so classes with Scott.

“We have a short hand. Usually it’s the first initial of each word. For instance hamburger steak is h.s. Or sweet potato pie is”

“…Spp”

“See it’s not that hard. The hardest is dealing with customers. Some you’re gonna want to punch in the face because they take forever to order. And then some are gonna just be disrespectful. One guy literally threw my tip on the ground. Thinking I was going to pick it up.”

“Did you?”

“I don’t need 5 dollars that much so no I didn’t.” To be honest, he didn’t see why Scott didn’t want her. Sure she was snarky, but she was down to earth. “For the first 3 tables I will take the orders and then I will help you with the rest.” She nodded.

At the first table was this old couple. Both with salt and paper hair. The man held the woman’s hand across the table.  It was so cute. They reminded her of her parents.

“Hello. I’m Theo.” Theo offered them a smile. “What can I get you?” The two stared at the boy and girl with curiosity. “This is Malia’s first day. Hope you don’t mind if she tags along?”

“Not at all.” Malia wished she had this type of charisma. “We’d like to get 2 waters with lemon. Also the Monday special.”

“Good choice. I will be back with your drinks.” Malia followed him to the back. It was noisy with waiters and cooks walking everywhere.

“You’ll get used to it. This is where you drop off the tickets.” He clipped it near the chefs’ station. “And here is where you get their drinks.” He grabbed the cups.

“I want to do it.” She grabbed the plastic cups reading the labels on the fountain. She just didn’t want to think about Scott and Allison.

What he said earlier about her feeling sorry about herself. He was being a jerk. But it was true. Everyone went through this at some point. She had to get over it. She wouldn’t be Malia if she didn’t.

He let her get the drinks noticing some of the cook’s eyes on her. She was a beautiful girl. Theo grabbed the straws and napkins putting them in each of her pockets.

Walking back, she put the drinks in front of the couple with napkins and straws.…She was a natural go getter.

“We just put your orders in. Hopefully, the wait won’t be too long.” She gave a little smile. Theo stood at the register begging for her to join him. She noticed how the waitresses stole glances at him. He was a beautiful guy. Clean cut with muscles. Dark hair cut nicely.

The two looked at the computer screen. “To ring it up pick ‘selection’. Choose what they ordered and when you’re done click total.”

“Seems simple. Let me guess if they pay with cash choose cash. Credit or debit choose ‘credit’ or ‘debit’.”

“Exactly.”

“Order up. “ The cook hit the bell. Turning around it was their. Both grabbed a plate giving it to the customers.

 _“You two make a good team.”_ The old woman winked at them.

 _“Let us know if you need anything.”_ Theo stated.

Today was slower than he thought. Malia tapped her nails against the counter, waiting for more customers to show up.

“What I do is look at the customers and make up stories when I get bored.” She looked at him curiously.

“The couple we just served. They have been together for 30 years.”

“And they have 5 kids. They live in this little cabin. With bear rugs. And deer mounted everywhere. I’m judging by the flannel they are wearing…” She shrugged.

“Ok. They go to hunting conventions still. Not to hunt but just to be around it.”

“They have the life.” Malia felt like she was going to be perpetually single.

“Yeah they do.” She heard the sadness in his voice. “o great.”. He watched the couple walk into diner.

“Nathan and Tracy.” Malia’s voice dripped with venom. Two of the meanest people she knew. Also two of the most beautiful people she knew. They could get whatever they wanted at school. But this wasn’t school.

“And they would of course sit in my section.” Theo took a deep breath. He needed another cigarette.

“I can take over.” Malia volunteered. “I need some way to release my answer”

“Thanks but no thanks. I don’t run away from problems. I face them. You can stay here. Don’t want you to get caught up in the cross fire.” She could tell there was bad blood between them.

“And let you have all the fun?” Malia nudged him.

“So foster kid what’s today’s special?” Malia had an answer for him. Yet Theo was able to keep his cool. She wished she had his demeanor. How could someone say that?

“Beef tips and rice.” Theo looked Nathan in the eyes. Tracy looked around her. This place had the most pathetic people working here. Delusional Theo. Undatable Malia. She snickered grabbing Nathan’s hand.

“Nevermind. Sounds like crap.” Nathan stared over the menu slowly while Tracy stared at Malia.

“I’m surprised you’re holding up. I know I couldn’t.” Tracy said.

“Well you and I are two different people.” Malia snarked.

Nathan looked over the menu still. He could see Theo was getting annoyed. good.

“Look we know you two aren’t here to order. So do one good deed for the day and leave.” Malia couldn’t hold it any longer.

“So you are denying us service.” Tracy spat back.

“That’s discrimination.” Nathan spat.

“Yeah discrimination of disrespectful customers.” Malia retorted. Nathan and Tracy laughed, getting up.

“Whatever.” The two got up bumping into them. Malia caught a reflex grabbing for Tracy. Theo gripped her hand pulling her to him..looking in her eyes..she contained herself, squeezing his hand to give her strength.

“I can’t believe I let her almost get the best of me like that.” She let his hand go. “Thanks.”

“No prob. They aren’t worth it. I know from personal experience.” She was waiting for more.

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“I get it. But he shouldn’t have called you foster kid.”

“It’s true though.” He shrugged. “I was that foster kid who lucked up and got adopted by my dad.”

“He was still wrong. Want me to call Cora to get his car towed?” The two laughed.

“I really needed that.” He said.


	2. Drew Barrymore

Around 7 the diner’s traffic picked up. And she realized she needed more practice with remembering which customers ordered what. If she didn’t have Theo she would have been lost for sure. He saved a couple of plates from falling out her hands. As she entered her house she checked her phone. Of course Cora would call.

And right now she didn’t want to be bothered by her. She loved her cousin but she took it too far. She always took things to far.

And Scott called.

 he would keep reminding her why she had these feelings for him. But she had to ignore it because if she didn’t she would think there was a chance for them. There wasn’t. Not after how he kissed Allison earlier. And held her. She wiped her eyes….

“Malia” Peter rubbed his eyes, turning on the light. He must have fallen asleep watching another movie.

“Yeah dad.” She hid her sadness behind a broken smile.

“Uh oh.” He sat at the kitchen table pulling out the seat beside him. No words were needed as she sat by him. “Bad first day?”

“Actually my first day was alright compared to school.” She got quiet.

“Does it have anything to do with Scott?” Her eyes widened. “I take that as a yes.”

“Did Cora tell you?”

“No. Actually Scott called the house. And I could tell in his voice something was off. Something big.” She moved her shoulders in an awkward manner.

“It’s not him that’s off dad. It’s me.” She shrugged.

“Well since your mom is out of town, mind telling me?”

“Why not?”

“I thought he liked me too.” Peter hated seeing her like this. But heartbreak was a part of life.

“Sorry Lia. I’m not emotional but one thing I am is honest. And if he can’t see how beautiful of a person you are he doesn’t deserve you.” He reached for her hand.

“Thanks dad. But it still hurts.”

“Yeah I know. And then it won’t.” He gave her a sad smile.

“I can’t wait until that day.”

“Growing up I used to have the biggest crush on Scott’s mom.”  


“Melissa?” This was new to her.  

“Yeah? Scott was a lot like her. Level headed. Optimistic. But unlike Scott to you…I was out of Melissa’s league. I was out of every girl’s league. I was such a jerk.”

“So I’ve heard.” The two laughed.

“And then your mother came. Actually she was always there. But I was so blinded by Melissa that I didn’t see her. You remind me so much of her at this age. Loyal. Determined. Ruthless when need to be. But most of all caring.”

Here it goes….

“Yeah I know.”  He was going to tell the story again. But it was a nice to hear.

“I had a flat and she pulled over to help. It was a crazy couple of months because after Melissa I went out with anyone to get my mind off of her. This date, I got stood up. But when I met your mother. Something clicked inside me. The simple conversation. Her smile….Her eyes……in school she was the athlete. Track team. Basketball. Who would have known shed be the one to turn me around.” She could hear his love for her mother. It was beautiful. Would there ever be someone who talked about her like that?

“I hope I can find that eventually.”

“Until then you will have to be my little girl.”

“I guess I can live with that.”

“You don’t have a choice.” He kissed her cheek.

Twtwtwtw

Scott laid in his bed with Allison on his chest. He ran his hand through her soft hair. He kissed her forehead as she smiled.

“Still thinking about Malia?” she traced patterns on his chest.

“It’s not like that.” Scott assured. Now that they were together again, he wanted her to be sure in their relationship.

“I mean I get it. You two have been friends since freshman year. It’s hard to give that up so easily. You wouldn’t be the man I loved if you neglected your friends.” He stole another kiss.

“After the breakup. I tried to move on. Malia is a great friend. I kept asking myself. Why don’t I want to be with her? And the answer is simple. I just don’t. And I miss my friend but she’s right. I can’t hurt her and try to comfort her and then beg for her forgiveness.” He sat up with Allison in his arms.

“When we broke up. I was preparing myself for you to choose her.” He heard the sadness in her tone. Kissing her shoulder she gave him a light smile.

“Allison. You’re always doing what you think is best for me. Even if it hurts you. I love you for that.”

“And I you. And it sounds crazy but I admire Cora for standing up for Malia. She went overboard but everyone needs someone like that in their corner.”

“I’m just glad she didn’t hit me.”

“I’m glad she didn’t either.” Allison serious tone scared him. That would have been a battle he would have liked to see.

“Doesn’t matter I got my motorcycle back. Free of charge with Stilinski's help of course. I just wish I could do something but I know I can’t.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“Give her some space.”

Twtwtwtwt

“Thought you said you were gonna try to stop smoking?” Theo stiffened as his father sniffed his shirt at the fridge. He reddened at the accusation.

His father adjusted his shades with a stern look.

“I only did it twice today.” He swore his father wasn’t human. He held his gaze eventually shaking his head.

“Well that is better than last year.” He used his cane to find the couch. Theo tried to help him but he refused. “I’ve been like this for 2 years since the accident. I can manage. I have managed.” He nodded as the two sat down.

 “There’s something else on your mind son.” Theo was still amazed of his abilities. It was scary. creepy.

“Just small minded people in this little town. I’m tired of their opinions.” Deucalion had been his father for 7 years now.

“That’s far from true and don’t believe them.” He gripped his shoulder.

“It’s not just that. I’m scared…” He was the only man who saw through his stoic expressions.

“Of......”

“Of…maybe they're right..” He grabbed two cokes from the fridge.

Since he became Theodore Reaken he had to become accustomed to being loved. Even now. It was hard to still talk about his feelings. Or not have his feelings be used against him.

“That’s bull. And you know it.” His accent rang. “When you first came to me you had this look in your eyes.” He accepted the drink.

“It was probably hunger.” The man shook his head.

“No. It was this yearning to live. To survive. It reminded of my life before I came here. I never had a mother or a father. But like you I wanted to make it. I had to make it.”

“I’m not you though Dad.”

“I don’t want you to be. You’re better. You don’t use your past life as an excuse like I did.”

“When you adopted me. It was the best day of my life. It still is.”

“Then what else is the matter? He shrugged at the question. His father had the ability of looking him in the eye even if he was blind.

“Being confined here. Never seeing what else is out there.” He tried to make it sound casual but the urgency crept back in.

“Because of my disability?” Deucalion frowned how this turned their lives upside down.

“No. No. I didn’t mean it like that. Honest. I could care less about that. You’re handling it better than me.”

“Theo I would never ask you to stay here with me like that. Because you need to discover who you are. Was it the same kids bothering you?”

“Yeah”.

“Maybe I should get Stilinski and the principal on this.”

“For being obnoxious? Dad I got less than 2 years there. I can deal.”

I know that. But before me you went through so much physical and mental abuse. When I adopted you. I promised to protect you. And I don’t want that to happen again…”

“It’s not.”

“But I still haven’t given you what you need.”

“Dad yes you have. You gave me a home. I don’t have to sleep and worry about things happening to me.”

“That’s contentment.” Deucalion wished was better at this.

“You make it sound like that’s bad.” Theo stated.

Contentment was better than a lot of things.

Twtwtwtw

Cora looked at herself in the mirror playing in her hair. Biting her lip she looked at her phone. Malia still didn’t answer her. And she didn’t come early today.

 It wasn’t like she didn’t know why Malia was acting this way towards her. She was too over the top. At times it scared herself. It had been their dynamic since they were little. The two would always get in trouble for being mischievous. But Malia grew out of it.…..

“What’s wrong?”  He stood outside of the restroom, waiting for her. Cora blushed at his tall stature and dark hair. Looking away she clutched her binder to her chest. Was Cora Hale..the Cora Hale acting nervous around him.

“Nothing Isaac. I’m just debating if I should change my hair color.” He saw the lie in her eyes. She had told better. When he heard what she did yesterday, he couldn’t believe it. But he was so preoccupied he couldn't talk to her about it. How did he fall for someone so impulsive?

“You really expect me to believe that?” He caught her hazel eyes.

“Yes.”  Isaac gave her stern eyes. “Malia’s mad at me. And I hate when she’s mad at me. I mean I can handle anyone being mad at me but not her. She’s my sister.” He frowned at her words. Guess his feelings were one sided after all.

Of course she would see Malia like this but he thought she had valued his friendship too. Cora saw the sadness that she put in his eyes. “And you too. I was looking for you yesterday.”

“Really? I mean…I was talking to coach Finstock. He thinks I should try out for the lacrosse team this morning. My mom signed the permission slip but….i don’t know. He told me he’s gonna cut some people today.”

“You should.” Cora’s eyes glowed. This guy was so tough in so many different ways. He blushed under her eyes.

“I’m pretty sure the team is gonna be reluctant towards me. I’m still the new guy. The guy whose dad is still in prison. Cora held his hand, looking in his eyes. They were this deep blue she could fall into.  He was so strong. Too strong for her and her crazy impulses.

“Well then if they can’t accept you as a teammate then they are immature little boys. You’re great. Greater than great.” She blushed. It was a terrible pep talk.

“I mean if I do decide. Who’s gonna cheer me on besides my mom? I’m still the new guy.” He admired her brown orbs.

“Me dummy. And Malia too.” She hugged him enjoying their embrace. Isaac couldn’t help but smell her hair with her in his arms. He hands rested on the small of her back. What would she do if he kissed her? For some reason he wasn’t scared of her. He saw through her hard exterior. To her protective nature.

“You two.” Tracy said with digust. Cora threatened with her eyes. This girl was like a roach who never learned her lesson. “Am I ruining a moment?”

“No you just exist.” Cora took Isaac ’s hand leaving her behind.

“Hey don’t let her get to you.” He squeezed her hand, moving a strand behind her ear.

“Hard not to.”

“Do you want me to slash her tires for you?” The two laughed.

“Lets both stay away from cars.” She stood at her locker. To him she wasn’t this bad person.

Twtwtwtw

Malia just wanted a little time away from Cora. Which meant her driving alone. And walking the halls first thing in the morning alone. She would talk to her later. Especially when she saw her and Isaac together.

She ignored the looks from her peers. This was harder than it seemed. Faking it till she made it. But she had to do it.

She bit her lip at the sight of Theo putting his books in his locker. Unknowingly he dropped his cigarettes. She could smell his axe picking them up.

“You know these can kill you?” She handed them to him as he put them in his pocket. Today he would try to not do it. He had to find another way to deal with his stress.

“Maybe that's the point.” Malia held her face still. He tone was mellow void of any emotion. “It’s called a joke Hale.” He had a morbid sense of humor. And this hardness about him.

“It wasn’t funny.” She held his expression. His eyes were this beautiful grey that at times looked blue. She wished shed had them. He took his jacket off putting it in his locker.

She couldn’t stop her eyes from stealing a glance at his biceps.

“Did you want something?” He tore his eyes away searching for his binder. “Found it.” He placed it in his backpack.

“I just wanted to tell you thanks for the help last night. Not just with Tracy again but for saving me from angry customers.”

“No problem.” She stood there giving him these questioning eyes.

It made him feel uncomfortable. Her whole presence made him feel that way.

“Look. Not to sound like a jerk.” He zipped up his back pack.

“But you’re gonna power through….” Her snark was her best trait. He couldn’t stop the sly smirk.

 “you don’t have to talk to me outside of work.” This guy was straight to the point.

“You’re right you are a jerk.” She spat.

“It…look…I don’t want to be used to make Scott jealous.” He saw where this was going a mile away.

“Woah. Number 1 why would you even put me in the category to mistreat you like that?” He shrugged as Tracy walked passed them. Her flirtatious eyes were ignored by him. Even yesterday she was giving him the same look.

Malia stared in her direction a little longer than needed. Then she looked at Theo who looked away.

“Tracy? “ She said with curiosity. “Is that what Tracy did to you?”

“Goodbye Malia.”  He shut his locker, walking off.

“Wait.” She ran after him. This girl was so annoying…and gorgeous. She was a trap for him. He couldn’t keep falling into the same pattern.

“Go away.” Like that would work with the girl wearing flannel and combat boots. Her long legs allowed her to catch up with him.

“You don’t talk to me like that.” She chastised him as he stopped. He saw this fight in her eyes.

“Well then stop following me. Yesterday I told you I didn’t want to talk about it. That hasn’t changed. Why is it your concern?”

“No wonder why you don’t have friends.” He walked off.

Twtwtwt

Cora watched Theo and Malia from her locker. He passed her with agitation on his face. She knew that look. She had been too blunt. Her cousin had a way of shoving the truth in your face.

Malia huffed walking towards her class. He had every right to be irritated. And now she did with Cora walking to her.

“Now you can stop avoiding me.” Her auburn hair was sleek straight.

“I’m surprised you didn’t tow my car for doing so.” Cora rolled her eyes. “Who are you trying to impress?” Malia touched her hair.

“Malia. Really? Well at least you’re not mad at me.”

“Cora I’m just.. it’s you not me. You got to grow up. And stop playing games with people. How would feel if someone did that you?”

“I have been on the opposite end of games remember?”

“Which is why you got to apologize to Scott.” Cora stared at her. Eventually laughing…so loud people start to look.

“You’re funny. I love you cuz but I won’t….he knows you weren’t behind it. So don’t worry.”

“Because it’s the right thing to do.”

“What’s the right thing to do?”  Isaac joined them. Malia smiled at Cora’s awkward body language.

“Apologize to Scott.” Malia informed her.

“Definitely.”

“Right now. I’ll think about it. But I am sorry Malia for overstepping. I really had good intentions.” She saw Allison and Scott head up the stairs. Good thing Malia’s back was turned.

“You see them don’t you? “ Issac and Cora looked at eachother. Knowing they couldn’t lie.

“Stop protecting me.” They nodded. “And You’re forgiven.” Malia turned her direction to Isaac. “Don’t you like Cora’s hair. It’s nice to not see it in a ponytail for once.”

“Yeah it is. It’s beautiful. “ Isaac smiled making Cora blush. “But I got to go catch Finstock. Thanks for the support.” He hugged them both. “Wish me luck with tryouts.”

“You don’t need it.” Malia said.

“Why did you do that?” Cora chastised.

“O so you can meddle in my life but not the other way around?”

“Malia. This is different.”

“Because…….”

“Because we’re like oil and water. He’s mature. He thinks before he acts. He doesn’t get a high off of highschool drama...”

“You’re right definitely out of your league.” Malia nudged her. “A joke.”

“I don’t want to mess this up. Plus he’s been through so much. All the domestic abuse he and his mom suffered from his dad. They finally got the strength to call the police.”  It was so cliché to have feelings for the new guy. The quiet new guy. The first day here he bumped into her making her drop her books. Sweetly apologizing helping her pick them up. “He’s an amazingly great person. He doesn’t have feelings.”

“I think he does. But it probably doesn’t sound right coming from someone who misread signals herself.” Cora shrugged.

“I finally found a guy who is worth having feelings for.”

“That’s all that matters Core. I’m proud of you.”

“Me too.”

“So since I apologized to you. You got to apologize to Theo.”

“What how could you tell?”

“Because of his body language. Getting under people’s skin is a Hale trait.” Cora nudged her.

She had a couple of classes with him in the past. He was quiet but had this ability with talking with his eyes. Obviously Malia recognized it too.

“He’s just so defensive. I mean it’s not like He doesn’t have a reason to be.” She watched Nathan and Tracy walk the halls hand and hand. Could their noses be any higher.

Twtwtwtw

Theo sat in front of his locker looking over his notes. But his mind kept wondering back to Malia and how intuitive she was. And how unapologetically blunt she was. She didn’t put up with anyone crap.

Especially his harsh nature. He was still carrying this weight with him. This fear of getting close to people. And having them hurt him.

Like what Tracy did to him……

How she could use him so easily? It took a while but he was finally over her. And seeing her and Nathan together didn’t hurt anymore….

He watched Coach Finstock put the list on the announcement board. The man walked away with a light smile on his face. It was odd because he was never happy.

"Come on. Come on." Isaac pulled Cora with him to the list. He was like a kid at the candy store. Cora didn’t mind.

He placed his finger searching for his name. I made it. There it was Isaac Lahey. He hugged the auburn beauty.

“As if you weren't .We got to celebrate.” Cora pulled him away making him blush.

Others crowded the board. Some pleased and some not. Nathan pulled Tracy with him. “You’re looking at the captain again.”  His arrogant smirk made Theo roll his eyes.

Of course. He always got what he wanted.

“Give me some space.” The crowd gave him an unreadable look he was too arrogant to notice. But Tracy did. He made his way to the list.

He looked it over carefully.

Over and over.

His name wasn’t on it. “There has to be a mistake.”

Theo smirked. If this wasn’t karma? This made him believe there had to be some higher power up there.

“I don’t think so dude.” One guy said. Nathan stood there. Tracy bit her lip.

Theo walked away. Today was actually going well.

He saw Malia sit at the picnic table. Her eyes were focused on her assignment. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed 2 honey buns from the vending machine. The conscious he didn’t have made him walk to her.

Malia knew who it was without looking up. His axe gave him away. He stood still as she gave him her infamous eye roll.  She wished she could read his stoic expression. But like he said she didn’t have to talk to him. Grabbing her things she began to walk.

“Wait.” He touched her arm. “Can this be a peace offering? Sorry about earlier.” He held up the honeybun.

She bit her lip finding truth in his eyes.

“Actually I was wrong too. I shouldn’t have pried. I guess I can accept it.” She took it from his hand unwrapping it sitting down. “These are my favorite.”

“Mine too.” He ate his.

“Are you gonna be at work?” She asked. Surprised when he sat beside her. His eyes were on her binder and scattered papers.

“Yeah.You?”

“Yeah.” He was very observant. And quiet. “Welcome to my life. Unorganized and uncertain.” She shrugged at Scott with Allison.

“Who’s life isn’t right now.” He didn’t like the sadness in her eyes. “you want to move?”

“No. I don’t run either.”

“It will take some time to deal.”

“You sound like my dad.”

“He’s a wise man.” The two exchanged a sincere smile.

“Well I got something to get your mind off of Scott. Nathan got cut.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah”.

“How’s he gonna cope without his imaginary throne?”

“He won’t be able too.” They both snickered. This silence came between them. Theo cleared his throat. “I’ll see you later.”

Yeah. Malia bit her lip.


	3. Groupie Love

Malia got in her car driving off campus. And there was Theo walking. Slowing down she stopped, ignoring the honks and curses from others. It wasn’t a secret she was not that great of a driver.

Theo turned around seeing the snarky girl drive with a light smile. He stopped himself as she saw his stoic expression return.

“Need a ride? “ She rolled down the window. He took a second.

“I think I’ll pass. I want to live pass today.” He was just as snarky as her.

“Very funny. I’m not that bad.”

“Screw you!!!!” A woman yelled behind her driving off.

“Screw you too.” She yelled out the window, bringing her attention back to Theo. “Come on live dangerously.” He found himself laughing.

To be honest she didn’t even know he could laugh. But it was beautiful. And mellow. She wondered how often he had a genuine laugh.

He gripped his backpack straps avoiding those hazel orbs again.

“Malia I’m trying to stop smoking. I got a feeling when I get in the car I’m gonna need a cigarette when I get out.” She rolled her eyes.

Was that an attempt at a joke? Better than earlier.

“Ok. I promise to be more cautious while you’re in here. Now come on. You’re gonna make us late.”

Against his better judgement he got inside, placing his bag on the ground.

“That looks heavy.”

“Yeah got an AP calculus test Monday.”

“I can barely handle regular Cal. I’m doing the best I can to keep my C. No big deal though. I don’t need it for dance.”

“So that’s what you want to do. Dance?”

“Yeah. I knew since I was little.”

“I can see that. You got the body for it.” He said it before he realized. She looked at him hard stopping at the light. Not knowing if it was some underline dig. He perfected his stoic expression. “Take a compliment.”

“Thanks.” She bit her lip. “So what about you?”

“You are very curious about me.” He was about her too.

“You’re the one who started 20 questions.” She snarked.

“Fine. Forensics science.”

“Why?” He stiffened.

“I didn’t ask you why.” He retorted.

“Fair enough.”

There were several different sides to him. Hesitant. Observant. Antisocial. And then he could be halfway cordial. He was such a mystery.

She clocked in putting on her apron. Waiting for someone to come today. She stood at the counter refilling the straws and other condiments. Shrugging she pulled out her phone. Might as well look at Facebook.

She went to her page. Looking at her pictures. Pictures of her and Scott. She didn’t need to do this but she couldn’t stop herself from going to his page. Looking at pictures of him and Allison. They were the cute pictures where he was kissing her on the cheek. Or with her sleeping.

She was making herself miserable.

Theo watched her as he began a new batch of coffee. She reminded him of himself. It was hard knowing how easy people could move on. And how stuck you felt.

Taking a deep breath she looked through Cora’s page. Looking at pictures of them together. Her and Isaac. Her sister better not mess this up tonight. She said it wasn’t a date but it was.

And then she checked Nathan’s page. She covered her mouth looking at the relationship status.

“What?” Theo’s curiosity got the best of him.

“Didn’t think you would be one to partake in gossip.” She held up the phone to his face.

“You got to be kidding me?” Theo shook his head. He lost his position and girlfriend all in one day.

“Yeah I know. I kind of feel sorry for him though.”

“I don't.” And this was the harsh side. The broken part to him. “Yeah I’m a jerk. There I said it. Now can you stop staring at me?”  And here was the guarded Theo.

“Why are you like that? This?”

“Like what? What do you mean?” He asked casually.

She rolled her eyes walking off to the storage closet. He was a smart guy who knew exactly what he was doing.

“Malia.” He followed her.

“You have no idea how to be someone’s friend. You think the worse of them before you get to know them.”

“Well you don’t know when to not overstep. No one is this sweet without a reason. So what do you want Malia? You’re not looking for a rebound. Must be a pet.” She folded her arms shaking her head.

“You don’t get it. There doesn’t have to be a reason to be nice to someone. Have you really been hurt that bad?” He only walked off.

Then she saddened at his hard eyes. He had. Here she was sad about rejection. And this guy had way bigger problems. No wonder why he was irritated by her at times. She was entitled compared to him.

Twtwtwtw

He hated her. Wished she had never worked here. Her curious eyes. Her gorgeous body. Her snarky comments. It made him want to scream. He made the mistake of being attracted to a girl who was attracted to another guy. An unavailable guy. Taking a deep breath, he walked to his section.

It was a beautiful couple. A beautiful olive toned woman with shoulder length hair and a pale clean, cut male. They viewed the menu together. They couldn’t be any more happier.

“Hi. I'm Theo. How may I help you?” He lightened his tone.

“We would like to see Malia please.” He processed the statement. Of course they were her parents. He bet they had vacations every summer and made up right after they argued.

“Sure let me go get her.”

Malia hid in the hallway. No. No. No. She was dreading going out there. They probably had their phones ready to record her every moment. “You’re parents are here.” Theo's tone was distant and hard.

“Someone’s upset.” Her sarcasm bit. “For no reason I might add.”

“I do have reason to be mad at you.” He kept his voice down. He couldn’t believe she was still here arguing about this. She should be with her parents right now. He would be.

“Then please tell because this hot and cold treatment is getting old.”

“You were judging me for what I said bout Nathan.”

“No I wasn’t. Not even a little. I was just wondering what all he did to you to make you feel that way.”

“So like I said I’m this pet to you.”

“Like I’m saying now…that’s not how I see you. I don’t.”

“Looks that way to me. I’m just realistic.”

“Sure Raeken.” She dismissed herself.

She rolled her eyes at her parents smiling brightly at her, blushing at their attention. No matter what she was still their little girl.

“Bonita I had to come see you. I just got back in town.”

“Clearly.” Malia kissed her cheek as Peter admired his two beautiful girls. “Couldn’t you have done it at home though?”

Theo looked at them, taking plates from tables along with the other waiters. He was right. They were this perfect family. Malia looked like both her parents.

“And take the fun out of seeing you here?” Peter laughed at their banter. “No way.”

“Daddddd.” She pleaded.

“Corrine stop embarrassing her. Tell us what we should get coyote.”

“Dad it’s my second day remember but from yesterday alot of people got the steak and baked potato.”

“Sounds good. I’m gonna go to the restroom real quick.”

“Now that your dad is gone. I know how you are so I won’t ask you how you’re holding up.”

“Thanks mom. I’m sure dad told you.”

“Yes. But I can say that your time will come when you find the right guy. Just be patient. Everything happens for a reason. By the way. Who was that guy that came to our table first?”

“Theo.”

“He’s cute if you haven’t noticed.”

“He’s moody. Antisocial and….

“Sounds like your dad at his age. Pretty sure he’s got a good reason to be. He can’t be all that bad.”

Malia bit her lip. She blushed as her eyes caught his from afar. She didn’t mean for that to happen.

“I got to put these orders in mom.” She kissed her cheek giving it to the cooks.

Theo loved his dad. But looking at Malia with her family it was just a punch in the face. He would never have that. He could never build something like that with anyone.

Twtwtwtw

Isaac held himself as he and Cora walked down the sidewalk together. She said they were going to celebrate. But as what? Friends? More than friends? He was overthinking. Maybe he was mistaking friendship for something more? What if Cora felt sorry for the new guy who just memorized his schedule after two months?

“What are you thinking about?” Cora asked as he held the door open for her.

“Nothing.” Isaac followed her inside the pizzeria, looking to her, she selected a booth. The two sat down, waiting for the other to speak. They had to face what they felt for each other without Malia here with them.

Cora didn’t know what to say. This was super awkward. She didn’t want to scare him with her bluntness.

“Is this a date?”  He asked out of nowhere. Her face was stuck with her wide mouth open. He blushed as the waiter approached them. It had to be Allison. She looked between the two, feeling the tension.

“I will just come back in a minute.” Allison didn’t know how to react. “Or if you want you can get another waitress?”

“Allison. I don’t have a problem with you.” Cora said. “Just Scott.” Cora surprised herself with her maturity. Allison excused herself.

Cora couldn’t believe the question? Was it that obvious?

“I’m so sorry.” Isaac couldn’t read her silence. And he just put himself out there to be ridiculed. He took a deep breath. “Please tell me I still have a friend.”

Cora was taking in his cute babbling and blush. She tried to open her mouth but words weren’t coming out. For the first time in her life, Cora Hale was speechless.

“I guess I will just go.” He stood up.

“No. I. I. If you want it to be then it can.” Cora blushed. “I mean….” She touched his hand.

“How about this. We’re both super nervous. So let’s get through dinner. Hopefully I won’t get pizza sauce on my outfit.” Isaac snickered. This side of Cora shocked him. She was making her stutter and second guess herself.

It was nice to see the tough chick not so tough.

Twtwtwtw

Thank God her parents left. After they ate they began recording her serving her customers. Her boss, Jennifer, gave them the cutest smile. And Theo stayed away from them.

He just felt too conflicted. And she noticed.

“So how long are you gonna stay mad at me?” She followed him to the storage closet. He began to grab new plates.

“Malia don’t you have better things to do than to bother me?”

“Nope.” She folded her arms with a sly grin.

“Well I wish you did. It would make this easier.” He stiffened. “Are you gonna help? You are my partner after all.” She took plates from his hand as they walked to the kitchen.

“Make what easier?”

These instant feelings that crept in. Wanting to try but he couldn’t not just because of Scott but who he was as a person. What was the point?

“Nothing.” There goes his light eyes turning dark again. She didn’t like it. She began to ask herself how she was noticing these intimate things about him.

“Look. I told you but you won’t listen. I’m telling the truth but you don’t want to believe me. You know what. Whatever.”

Theo placed some plates in the dishwasher as a few fell to the floor.

She tried to catch them. Rolling her eyes she grabbed a broom and dust pan. He ignored her kind gesture picking up the shards to not look at her. He really needed a cigarette.

“Crap” the shards pierced his skin.

“You are so freakin stubborn.” She grabbed the napkin from her apron placing it on his hand. He swallowed the lump enjoying her touch. She didn’t know how tenderly she touched him. Grey met hazel.

His hand was soft in hers. It wasn’t too much blood but enough. And this time his eyes softened. It felt weird like her touch could heal him. All this loneliness he felt dissipated in this moment. She gave him a soft smile. Feeling this spark. But she ignored it.

“Theo I can’t figure you out. One minute you’re being nice. The next you’re pushing me away.”

“Maybe because I’m weak. And you’re stronger.” It was true. Right now he was crumbling with her here. She wouldn’t go away and he didn’t want her to. But he couldn’t tell her that.

“That’s crap. We both know you’re strong mentally and physically.” Her words surprised them both.

“I got to go put some alcohol on this.” He removed himself.

He poured the alcohol over the cut on his hand. Feeling the sting he grabbed another napkin. Malia walked to him grabbing the first aid kit. “I’m not here because I want to Jennifer sent me to help you.”

“Yeah she’s overdramatic.” He opened the first aide kit. Stiffening at her sad eyes.

“I can tell. You’re used to being treated like crap. It’s why you push me away.”

“No. I push you away because you’re frustrating. You think that I will tell you anything when you look at me with those big brown eyes of yours.”

“O my god. You’re irritating. Well you think you can scare me away and yet here I am. You haven’t seen my parents when they’re angry.  It’s much worse.”

“I bet.”

 She pressed the gauze on the wound finding the bandage. Being as gentle as possible. When she touched him like this…his eyes were beautiful.

“I can do the rest.” He tried to remove himself from her.

“No you can’t. Can you just let me help you? Stop it.” This guy was as strong-willed as herself.

“Are you always this bossy?” He gave up as she began to wrap his hand. He loved her hair and her curls. It took him everything to not touch it.

 “Good thing it’s your left hand.” She ignored his snark. Asking herself why she was secretly enjoying this banter. His eyes. Him letting her help. “All done.”

“Thanks.”

He cleaned up after himself. She was still there staring at him. Trying to figure him out. He wasn’t some experiment.

“Malia you’re doing it again.”

“Sorry but you. I just want the Theo who was in my car back. The one who helped me yesterday. The one who was actually being himself.”

“Malia you just met me yesterday. How do know the real me? You don’t.”

“You’re right but. Never mind.”

“No go on say it.”

“I know you were being yourself because you weren’t as guarded. Now you’re thinking about everything you say to me.”  

She was asking herself why she cared. He had a point. But it was something about his aura that reminded her of herself. How she used to be. Misunderstood. Fought with her words.

“What do you want me to say Malia?”

“Nothing. But you’re shutting out someone who sees you as friend. Are you that content with being alone?”

Twtwtwtw

She pulled her eyes away from him while he stood at the register with a customer. She refilled glasses in her section seeing the queen b walk inside the diner. Tracy’s curls moved with her. She had her flirtatious smile perfected as she joined Theo at the counter.

This girl moved fast.

“Malia can you help me with these plates or are you just gonna stand there and look at Theo?” She blushed at her Hayden's comment.

“He is hot. For a while I thought he was gay. But I see he’s not.” Tracy was ready to dig her claws in him. And this disgust went through her. She needed to be reminded she couldn’t mess with people like this.

Theo ignored her as he helped the other customer. He felt Malia’s attentive eyes. She was so…she was better than him.

When the customer left, Tracy touched his arm. He snatched it away. These biceps have grown since the last time she'd seen them. Flipping her hair, she saw Malia walk closer with her peripheral vision.

“How about we have fun like we used to?” He shook his head unfazed.

“Go home.” His emotionless tone made her laugh.

“Come on. Can’t you forgive and forget? I know you miss me. Us. I see how you look at me.” She attempted to whisper in his ear.

“You haven’t changed. You still think you have this control over me. You don’t. Besides I know how you are.” Malia came behind the counter. Acting like she had to put something up as she checked up on orders.

“How so?”

“How many more guys have you gone through before me? I’m at the bottom of your list. They must have declined. Don’t you get it? People don’t want to be around you.”

Malia held her giggle. She was proud of him for standing up for himself. He was a fighter like her. Tracy gripped the cup of water. As her hand moved up, Malia used her strength to it down.

“Don’t even think about it.” Malia threatened.

Tracy stared at the two. Nostrils flared. Cheeks red. She got up and left.

“Nice job.” Malia added.

“Thanks.”

“No way was I gonna get wet too. She’ll get over it.”

“Still you didn’t have to do that for me. What I’m trying to say is….”

“Look. It’s second nature to want to push people away. But some people actually care.”

“Until they don’t.” He spat.

“I’m not like that.” Malia placed her hand over his. Quickly moving it away.

He knew and that’s what scared him the most.

Twtwtwtwtw

She said he wasn’t a rebound to her. But he was. The worst part was she didn’t even realize it. Or maybe he didn’t know how to justify his own feelings for her. As the last customer left Jennifer locked the door.

Fridays were terrible. She ran her hands through her thick dark hair looking at her staff. They were exhausted. But they still had work to do.

“I got my music.” Hayden said cheerfully. The others huffed. “No one appreciates my love for Lana del Rey.”

“We have enough problems. We don’t want to be put to sleep while working.” A waiter said as the others agreed.

“It’s not boring. It’s peaceful. It’s art.”

“Art that is boring.” Jennifer stated as the others laughed.

“I actually like her.” Malia said as Hayden gave her a high five.

“Well that explains a lot.” Theo said. Malia shoved him as he laughed, pulling out his phone.

“Fine let everyone decide. Who wants me as the dj?” Malia raised her hand. “Theo?” Everyone raised their hand for him. Hayden pouted. “Fine.”

Theo grabbed his phone selecting Chance the Rapper.

“I feel as if my brain cells are deteriorating.” Malia grinned at Hayden, wiping tables.

Malia liked both artists. Especially this song playing now. Her body moved to “Juke Jam.” It was something about his voice. Hayden wished she could do that with her hips. Theo noticed too.

“O my god you are so good.” She said.

“Thanks.” She noticed others were dancing and working too.

“The best part about Jennifer is that she’s understanding but she don’t take advantage of her. We might play but everyone is gonna finish their work before they leave.” Hayden spun her around.

“Do you think Theo would want to dance with me?” The question took her off guard. Of course she would notice him.

“Ummm. Sure. I don’t see why not. Malia watched her make her way to Theo. Hayden was gorgeous and so innocent. And she was….she was Malia. The girl who was overlooked.

“Yeah?” Theo asked the sweet girl. Hayden grabbed his hands, putting them on her waist. Malia swallowed the lump in her throat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Broken Clocks

It shouldn’t have made Malia feel uncomfortable to see Hayden with Theo. Especially if she was still hurt over Scott. Maybe this jealously was because she saw him as her pet after all. Or worse her toy. Then that would make her like Tracy. And she would do her best to stay away from him for that reason. Because deep down, he was a good guy.

“Theo. My dad is on his way, he can drop you off too.” Hayden offered.

“Thanks but I can walk.” He gave her a light smile. She was cute but he didn’t see her in that light. She saw him as this mystery. If she knew the real him, she’d run. And she should.

When Malia heard those words, she felt this pressure lifted. This pressure that wasn’t supposed to be there. Hayden frowned walking out the diner as everyone grabbed their things. Malia bit her lip as Theo walked the opposite direction of her car. Guess he really meant it.

And now she was contradicting herself.

He couldn’t assume that he could get a ride home. It wouldn’t be right. He walked this path every night before Malia worked here. He thought about how her body moved to the beat. God he was in an impossible situation.

As he walked, he felt this presence around him. Stopping he looked around, not seeing anything. Probably his paranoia. Years of trauma were still there.

“So you think that with Tracy and I broken up you cannnn just have herrr back?” Nathan came from no where. He smelled the alcohol on his breath.

Theo moved to avoid him. Both he and Tracy were addicted to drama. Why couldn’t Nathan see that she was toxic?

Nathan gripped his arm tightly as Theo pushed him away.

“No. You are gonnnna talk toooo me. Nowwww” His eyes bored into Theo’s. He wasn’t going to give Tracy up that easily.

“Nathan. You’re drunk.” He tried to walk away again.

“Don’t lie, I sawwww her come there earlier. And I bet you couldn’t waitttt.” Theo shook his head. Every direction he tried to walk in, Nathan blocked him.

“Look. Get out of my face!!!” Theo’s eyes turned black. His fists clenched.

“Or what foster kid. Upset that you’re not good enough for her. Youuu aren’t. Not then not now.”

“Get out of my face!!!” Theo yelled.

“Make me!!!!” Nathan pushed him as Theo’s fist met his cheek. He fell to the ground, spitting up blood. Theo’s heart quickened watching him fall. “Trashhhh.” Nathan jumped him, overpowering him to the ground, his fist meeting his lip. The two tossed on the sidewalk as Theo hit him in the eye. It was this uncontrollable rage that couldn’t be tamed. Everything he did to him was being unleashed…..

Malia sat in the diner parking lot, wating for Cora to pick up. She was nervous for her. But her not answering was a good sign right? It had to be. Driving out the parking lot, her mind fell on Theo. His life wasn’t fair. And he was lonely. It reminded her of how she felt before she met Scott. She wanted to give that to Theo. No one deserved to feel like an outsider. She could see though his hard exterior of his….

Great. More contradiction.

Driving, she saw two figures fighting in the street. Squinting her eyes, she recognized the blue jean jacket. “Theo.” She parked in the middle of the road. Not even thinking about oncoming traffic.

“Theo!” Malia yelled. Watching him and Nathan exchange punches. They were both too high on adrenaline to hear her or feel the impact from the blows. She had to get him to stop. She came behind him gripping his shoulders, pulling him off of Nathan. She held him around his waist, not even realizing her own strength.

“That’s righttt trash. You just got savedddd.” Nathan spat out more blood. “Stay awayyyy from Tracy.” This made her blood boil. Theo’s busted lip and black eye. She turned to Nathan, wanting to make him shut up. But Theo was more important. They watched him stumble away.

“O my God. You’re face.” Malia gently touched his bruises. Nathan had received the worst of it, but this didn’t look good either. She grazed her thumb over his lip. He hissed. Hating she saw him like this. His rage took him to this dark place. He didn’t mean to lose control like that. He backed away from her. Not wanting to hurt her.

“Malia please leave me alone.” But his words weren’t harsh. They were soft. Fearful. “I’m begging you. Go home.”

“I’m not leaving you. You need to go to the hospital.”

“Nothing’s broken. I’ve endured worse than this.” How was he going to explain this to his dad?

“Will you just stop it!!! Being strong for once. You don’t have to be. You have a black eye and bloody lip. This is not ok.” She wasn’t budging. “What Nathan did to you is not ok.”

“I know that Malia. I’m the first to know that. I didn’t ask for this. All I did was like tracy. And I thought she liked me too. Come to find out she was using me to make Nathan jealous. And when I found about. She acted like I didn’t exist. I told her things that I went through as a kid. I had some hope she would keep that between us but no. she told Nathan.….”

Malia digested it all. Taking his hand, she walked him to her car. When they got inside, he grabbed it again. And she let him.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Isaac held her hand as they walked around town. He noticed the temperature dropped a little. Taking off his scarf, he placed it around her neck. She blushed at the attention. Guys didn’t look at her like this. If anything they ran away from her.

“So I take it we can do this again?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah.” She squeezed his hand, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. It was just her and him. He was so tall. Looking up at him, he stroked her cheek. “Why do you like me so much Isaac. Half the time I don’t like myself.”

“Because you’re content with who you are as a person. Even I’m not. You don’t try to fit in. I noticed you the moment I walked in the school. Most girls were the stereotypical prissy girl. And here you are with leather boots and a jacket. It’s why I bumped into that day. I was too busy looking at you to notice anything else.”

“I love who you are as a person. You are so much better than me. You don’t overreact and get motorcycles towed.” Isaac heard her shame.

“You can still apologize to Scott. Allison didn’t seem to hold a grudge either.”

“That’s because they are these two giving people. They were meant to be. I shouldn’t have said that because of Malia, but even she knows it.”

“That’s why too. You see the whole truth despite if it’s a disadvantage to you. When I came here. My mom and I were looking for a fresh start. And I didn’t think I would find it.”

“What about now?” Cora stared at his lips. He nodded, slowly pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away as she whimpered.

“I found it.” He kissed her again. This one was more confident. She caught her breath as he pulled away.

“When you told me what you and mother endured. I couldn’t help but be attracted to someone that strong. It’s funny how you can’t see yourself the way I do.”

“How’s that?” He held her close him as her hands laid on his chest.

“You’re stronger than me. You think before you act. Just like Malia. That’s why it’s so hard not to be around you, because you make up what I lack.”

“You too.” He kissed her.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Theo sat on the medical bed. Following Melissa’s penlight with his eyes. He face was a mess. He could tell by their expressions. Malia stood beside her with worry in her eyes. He tried to send her a light smile. Telling her everything was ok. Which it was. He was always going to be ok.

“So you guys aren’t gonna tell me what happened?” The two shrugged. “I guess that’s a no.”

Theo hissed at the astringent she placed on his lip. “You had a busy night.” Melissa looked at his hands.

She looked to Malia for some explanation. Saddened when she didn’t say anything.

“Occupational hazard. I broke a plate.” It was a half truth.

“And the eye, lip and bloody knuckles?” The woman grabbed some ointment. This must have been some fight.

“Look it wasn’t my dad if that’s what you’re thinking.” He stated.

Malia hated how he sounded. Like this was as normal as breathing. He. Nathan and Tracy had to pay.

Theo saw the determination in her eyes. And he couldn’t let her do whatever it was she was thinking. She excused herself from the room.

In her hand she had his cell phone. It fell out his pocket in the car. She was going to give it back to him after she did this. His dad needed to know. Looking through his phone she saw the contact.

Her heart went deeper in her stomach at each ring.

“Theo where are you?” She was surprised at the British accent.

“Ummm. This isn’t Theo.” Malia took a deep breath. Yeah. Great way to start this conversation.

“Well then who is this? Is everything alright? Where’s my son?” He gripped his cane. Waiting. He didn’t like her tone.

“I’m Malia Hale.” Deucalion was still waiting. This must be the girl he worked with.  “He’s at the hospital.” He could tell she was trying to remain calm. All of these situations were rushing through his head.

“What happened? Is he alright?”

“Yeah he’s fine. He’s a survivor. Just come.” She didn’t want to give him a heart attack.

“Alright I’m on my way.”

She looked up seeing Scott. He always came here to check on his mom. Why now? The universe was flipping her off. Placing Theo’s phone in her pocket Scott stood beside her. She kept staring at Theo inside.

“What happened to him?” He never saw her this worried before. And it was understood that she needed a friend right now.

“A bad night.” If she told him he would tell his mother. Who would tell Stilinski. And she wanted to respect his wishes. It was his father’s place. Not hers.

“Sorry about that.” At least it didn’t hurt so much to talk to him. But then she was so worried about Theo to pay attention.

“Me too.” Scott wanted to ask more. She knew him. But this wasn’t his concern.

Theo walked out the room looking at them together. It would only be a competition if he had a chance of winning.

“I’m just gonna go.” Theo walked away. Avoiding Scott’s concerned eyes. Malia ran after him.

“Theo. Slow down.” His face was numb. He wished his heart was the same. How could he let Nathan have that power over him? Because he was weak.

“Theo.” Malia gripped his shoulders. “Where are you going?”

“Home. No broken bones like I said. She gave me medicine. No need to be here.” The way he was acting was pissing her off. He was too nonchalant. Like he didn’t matter. But he did to her.

She took his other bandaged hand in hers. “You definitely won.” Malia tried to cheer him up.

“Her hand felt too good in his.” This warmth just exploded inside of him. And her. Her hazel orbs were beautiful. And he couldn’t stop these jolts in his body.

“I was so angry. I could have hurt you.” His serious tone was laced with worry.

“I wasn’t scared of you. I’m not scared of you.”

“You should be. Can’t you see that? I hadn’t been to that place since I was kid. It’s always gonna be a part of me.”

“Good. Because you needed it.” She found herself liking his hand in hers.

“Malia stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop being here. Looking at me like this. Touching me like this. Caring about me like this. Please?”

“That’s not what you want. We both know it. You don’t want to be alone. So I’m not leaving you.” Her tone was firm as her grip.

“Malia you need too.”

“No I don’t.”

He shook his head when his dad walked inside. Malia’s eyes widened. She had no idea the man was blind. He walked to the nurses’ station with his cane. Theo looked at her.

“I called him.”  He looked at Malia with betrayal. She was saying those things to keep him here. And he fell for it. Like she could really care for him.

“How could you?” He walked to him.

“He needed to be here.” Malia followed.

“That wasn’t for you to decide. What is your problem? You have no understanding for boundaries.” He said.

“And you have no understanding for someone trying to help. It’s what friends do. I thought that’s what we were.” She was right. He was angry at her for doing the right thing. For wanting to be there for him.

Deucalion could smell the dried blood and medical ointment. “Dad. It was nothing.” Theo tried to lie, but his father’s stern face stopped him. The man said nothing, only touched his face. Growing angry at every indention he felt. “Is this Malia standing next to you?” He smelled a light scent.

“Yes.” She was blown away. How did he get here? O yeah. Taxi.

“Thank you.” She swore he could see her through those shades. “Now you are going to tell me what happened. It was Nathan again wasn’t it?” He demanded an answer.

“Dad…..” Theo tried to reason with him.

“That’s a yes.” He gripped his cane. This had to be dealt with now.

“I’m just gonna let you two talk.” Malia dismissed herself. “I’ll call to check up on you later.” She caught his hand. He nodded, letting it go.

Deucalion pulled his phone from his pocket. “Dad. It’s over. Nathan looks far worse than me. he won’t be bothering me anymore.”

“And you really believe that. Theo. I’ve let you handle this and look where it got you. Let me be the adult.” The two didn’t see Scott eavesdropping. Of course the ex-lacrosse captain was behind this. Right now, the boy managed to upload pictures on Instagram.

“Ok.” Theo said relunctantly.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia bit her tongue in anger as she scrolled through the pictures. It was Nathan trying to get attention and sympathy for something he started. The black eyes. The cut in his eyebrows and lip. The bruise on his cheek. He was trying to make Theo’s life hell. She couldn’t let that happen to him. Walking to her car she heard footsteps. Turning around it was Scott.

“where are you going Malia?” He recognized those fiery eyes. She was gonna do something stupid.

“ahhh.” She hit her car hood reading the mean comments about Theo.

_You should make him pay for hurting you._

_If he disappeared no one would notice._

_Him and his blind dad can both screw themselves._

It made her want to throw her phone at something. Anything. She took deep breaths to calm herself. If she got in the car, she would end up at his house. Breaking his car windows. Being destructive was a Hale trait.

No she had to fight against it. Because if she reacted it would make things worse.

Deucalion said he would take care of this. And she had to trust him. Her heart broke at the new comment.

_Theo Raeken can literally jump off a cliff._

People actually believed Theo did this. Without reason. Like they hadn’t seen Nathan bully other people. But popularity blurred lines. And fear.

Scott looked at her. And she wished he would go away. She hated those chastising eyes of his.

“Malia stop whatever it is you’re about to do.” She looked at him with an annoyed expression.

“you’re doing it again.” Her tone was steady.

“what?” Scott was being Scott.

“thinking you know what’s best for me to do. Thinking I need for you to be my jiminy cricket. I don’t. You think you're good at it. But right now it's annoying.”

“Malia can you just set aside what happened between us? You need me right now.” Malia kicked the pavement. This has nothing to do with her feelings toward him. He didn’t know her like he thought he did.

“No I don’t. I don’t need a babysitter or father.” It wasn’t his intention to do so but it was coming off as that. He got this natural high off of trying to fix other people’s problems.

Which was admirable. And sweet. But she could save herself from herself.

“I wasn’t trying to do that. I just. Just don’t get caught up in all this. If Theo did this to Nathan then you should stay away from him.”

“you don’t even know the circumstances. Nathan hit him first.”

“And that justifies his behavior. Look at Nathan’s face. He lost control. He’s a ticking time bomb.”

“you are unbelievable. Have you always been this judgmental and I never saw it before?” Of course his moral compass was the first thing that attracted her to him. But in this case it’s wrong.

TWTWTWT

Theo sat in the cold sheriff’s office with his dad. He tried to not turn around to look at Nathan with his parents in the deputy’s. Both had the natural instinct to protect their children. Stilinski waited as the boy filled out the report. His eyes caught Deucalion.

“thank you for helping up with this matter. It has been going on since the beginning of the year.”

Theo wished he could hide his face in a paper bag. He was sick of people looking at him like this.

“why didn’t you tell me sooner?” stilinski asked him.

“I thought I could handle it.” He voice was low. “so what’s gonna happen now?”

“if you all don’t do something to that kid who hurt my son I am suing you all!!!!!”  Mrs. Pierce yelled across the room. Theo panicked as his father gripped his shoulder.

“empty threats. That’s all it is.” Deucalion assured. He headed to the door as Stilinski caught his shoulder.

“let me handle this. Do not leave this room.” Stilinski left as Nathan walked out with his parents. If one didn’t know, they would assume him to be the victim. Their serious faces did not shake anyone.

“we are reporting you and you.” Mr. Pierce pointed to the sheriff and deputy. “for not taking care of this. Our son is the victim here.” Parrish held back his snicker at the boy's bloodshot eyes.

Theo shook trying to be strong. All he could think about was how all this could be taken away from him.

“that’s not what the security camera from a store shows.” Their expressions changed at Parrish’s words. “Nathan threw the first punch. Theo tried to avoid the confrontation several times. And your son bit off more than he could chew.”

“Also Nathan was intoxicated. You can get whatever lawyer you want but it’s a losing case.” The three knew Stilinski was right. “And you have the audacity of trying to throw your weight around. Nathan is in the process of being charged with public intoxication. Underage drinking. And by your threats…let’s add a restraining order.” The sheriff took charge.

“plus let’s talk about the pictures he added on Instagram. It’s instigating. Stay here it’s going to be a long night for you.” Nathan looked at both his parents.

They couldn’t save him.

Theo couldn’t stop this smile on his face. Was it finally over? Had he won? He didn’t want to celebrate too quickly.

“it’s over. I promise.” Deucalion said.

Twtwtwtw

Corrine came down stairs. Malia was on the couch laying down. Letting out a yawn she grabbed the blanket placing it over her daughter. Malia gave her a sweet smile. The woman sat on the end of the couch placing her daughter’s legs in her lap. “you are going to drive yourself crazy looking at those comments. Why don’t you just call him?”

“he’s so hot and cold. I don’t know what mood he’s in. I hope he’s alright. He left his math book in my car so I got to bring it to him.”

“good. He needs a friend from what you told me.”

“He does. Scott made me so mad talking like he knew him. You know how he can be. Once he gets an idea he never changes. He has no pragmatic bone in his body.”

“yeah. And there is nothing wrong with that. But I’ve learn that life can take you to different places. And it’s ok to make decisions and choices for self preservation or to survive. It doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“Thanks mom.” She stared at his name in her phone.

“You are really starting to like Theo aren’t you?” She shrugged.

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. Earlier she was thinking she saw him as this you but he wasn't. He never was.

“well you’ll figure it out.” Corinne kissed her cheek. She wondered if her daughter noticed how she could say Scott’s name without taking a breath of strength? Or that she saw him through an objective lens.

Twtwtwtw

Theo laid on the roof with his hands over his face. He still felt each blow from Nathan. Taking a deep breath, he began to shake. He was craving a cigarette. Unfortunately, his dad through his pack away. Even the one he had hidden in his closet. Knowing he wasn’t able to drive or walk with his sore hands and legs. How was he going to cope with the stress of this? Even with the charges, Nathan was still gonna torture him.

What if something happened to his dad? His father stood by his side, unwavering. What if it did more harm than good? It reminded him of the several foster families he had lived with. How doing the right thing didn’t stop the bad from happening. When his teachers noticed scrapes and bruises, reporting it only sent him to another home who mistreated him. He still had some of his old scars from a kid…

He laid there staring at her number in his phone. Right now it was peaceful around him. But not in his head.  He saw Malia’s face and eyes. If she hadn’t pulled him off Nathan who knows what could have happened. Swallowing his fear he called her.

“hey.” She answered. She felt this weight being lifted at his voice. His call was a surprise to her. A good surprise.  It was best to let him talk and not ask a million questions. He didn’t need to be bombarded right now.

“hey.” He sat up, trying to stop the hiss from escaping. But she heard it.

“Theo I don’t know what to ask or to say because I don’t want you blowing up on me which would lead to me blowing up on you. And then we’d be back at square one. I don’t want that.” There was this silence between them.

“I don’t want that either. What you did for me tonight. Not many people would have done.”

“That’s because you’re finally giving me a chance.” Malia had a ghost of a smile on her face.

“Because you deserve it. Not too many people are like you in this town.” He answered matter of factly.

“Snarky?” They both laughed.

“No. Strong-willed. Not afraid to fight for who you care about. You’re just you.” She blushed at his honest words. “Crap.” His hissed at the awkward movement.

“I take it you’re still sore.” She tried to ignore these sparks.

“Can’t get anything passed you Hale.” The two laughed as his stomach growled. It was so loud she heard it over the phone.

“I haven’t really eaten anything either. All I can think about is you.”

“Malia….”

“If you say you’re fine….I will literally come over there give you another black eye.” He smirked.

“You could do it you know.” She blushed at his words, getting up.

“What are you doing?” He heard her movement.

“Getting dressed to go to McDonald’s. Want me to come pick you up?”

“Ummm.” He was falling deeper into this trap. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know dummy. I want to.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia bit her lip as he looked at his phone. Of course he would know about Nathan’s pictures. His stomach churned at his face and the comments. It didn’t matter what the truth was when the lie was more entertaining. His peers wished he was dead. Malia took his phone and hers, putting it in her glove compartment. “The more we look at it, the more we’ll get pulled into it.” The two sat in the car. He was losing his appetite.  

“You sure you don’t mind walking in with a guy who looks like this?” The pain was radiating through his whole face.

“No. But I can understand if you do. We can take the drive-thru.” He nodded, Thankful it was the weekend. He could just stay in the house and hopefully by Monday, his face wouldn’t look as bad.

“Two big mac meals, everything but onion.” Malia began. “I sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed that what you like.

“It’s cool. And a chocolate milkshake.” Theo added.

“With two chocolate milkshakes.” She pulled up at the window.

“The least I can do is pay for it.” He gave her a twenty to give to the cashier. The two parked in the lot. Both ate in silence, stealing glances at eachother. Theo was still wondering what Scott didn’t see in her. She was fearless and had this perfect balance of sweet and harshness

“Theo. You got ketchup on cheek.” He wiped it away.

She sipped from her drink. Even with the bruises, he was still handsome. His dark hair. Light eyes. Right now he was surprisingly sweet. Why didn’t he want Hayden? And that thought made her bite her lip. She was intrigued by him.

“Thanks.”

“Huhhhh?” She blushed at the comment. “I mean. You’re welcome.”

 


	5. Beautiful People Beautiful Problems

Malia stared at the math book on her car floor. Last night she forgot to give it to him. Theo did need it to study. Which was why she was here at his house. Still in the driveway. It was like she was trying to find any excuse to be around him. “Grow a pair Hale.” She got out her car, walking up the porch stairs with the book in her hand.

Deucalion heard the light steps. Hopefully, it wasn’t Stilinski to give him some bad news. Or worse, Nathan and his family. He didn’t have to see them to know they thought they could take advantage of his family. He was never fortunate to find a woman to build a family with. And when he met Theo, something told him he was meant to be in his life. His purpose was to take care of him. It was scary being that he was so used to being alone.

For his first months with him, he would cry himself to sleep. Then wake himself up due to nightmares. It took a while for him not to expect a punch out of nowhere. Or not to be called out his name. That trauma was still with him. And once his car accident happened, it brought back that same panic in him. He thought he was going to lose the only father he had ever known.

_Ding, Dong_

“I’ll get it.” Deucalion got up with his cane, walking slowly to the door.

“Who is it?” Malia was still in awe of his father. He wasn’t letting his disability cripple him.

“Malia from last night.” She said as he opened the door. “Hi Mr. Raeken. Umm. Theo left his textbook in my car. I was just giving it back to him.” Her voice was unsure. She was wondering if he knew about their trip to McDonald’s. This man was so hard to read.

“Thank you again. You have no idea how stubborn Theo can be.” He opened the door for her to come in. Should she? It’s not like she could refuse now?

“I can imagine.” The two snickered. “But that’s Theo. He just wants to keep the ones he cares about safe. He can be harsh but I’ve learned to read between the lines. He just wants to be loved. And you do that.” Malia blushed. Deucalion gave her a soft smile.

“Looks like he has that in you too.” Malia’s blush darkened.

“I mean. We’re just friends. That’s it.” She shrugged at his smile. She swore he could see her.

Theo left the bathroom hearing Malia’s voice. What was she doing here? Last night. There was conversation. And awkward pauses. And stolen glances. “Theo you got company.” Deucalion yelled.

Now he had to come. Walking to them, he gave her a nod of acknowledgement. She stood there with her infamous shorts and flannel. Her hair was naturally curled with light eye shadow.

Malia held her breath rubbing the back of her neck. His stare was intense. A beautiful type of intense. It was the look that she wanted from Scott. It was the look she didn’t think any other guy could give her. Until now. His muscle shirt. His biceps. Even with a disfigured face, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his.

Deucalion hid his laugh, feeling the tension between the two. Gripping his cane, he heard a honk from a car outside. Dismissing himself, Theo panicked.

“Dad. Where are you going?”

Deucalion stopped at the door, grinning. His son was nervous. So was Malia. But they could work through it hopefully.

“Remember I have to run some errands today.”

“O yeah.” Theo swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Nice seeing you again Malia.” He gave her a smile.

“You too.” They watched him leave. “I can go.” She volunteered.

“No. I mean. If you want to you can. But I’m not pushing you out. Want some breakfast?” He was trying to be socially competent.

“You cook?” Malia followed him to the kitchen. He was still self-conscious of his face. Every time she tried to look at him, he moved some way to avoid her eyes.

“It doesn’t bother me.” Her blunt statement caught his attention. “You’re face. It doesn’t bother me.” He nodded.

“To answer your question. How else am I gonna eat?”

“Take out dummy.” She playfully nudged him, taking in his laughter. He looked in the fridge, pulling out eggs, bell peppers, and spinach.

“Got any potatoes?” Malia asked. He pulled them out.

“What for?”

“Spanish omelets. Watch and learn.” She took control, rolling up her sleeves.

“Well if you’re gonna cook, you need this,” He gave her an apron. She put it over her head, attempting to tie it. Theo went behind her, gripping the strings. She stiffened, at his closeness, relaxing he tied the knot for her.

He heard her shortness of breath. It put a light grin on his face. He liked being close to her too.

“Have you even had Spanish omelets before?”

“No.” She grabbed a knife giving him a signal to cut the potatoes.

“My mom can make them better than me so this will have to do.” She placed the pan on the stove. She grabbed the salt and pepper on the counter, blushing at his eyes on her. Feeling knots in her stomach. She had to make it stop.

“I got to admit something.” He began. “When I saw you with your family. I was a little envious. I mean. I’m grateful for my dad. But it doesn’t fill the void of me not knowing where I come from.” He continued to cut the potato in cubes as she whisked the eggs.

“Have you tried getting in touch with your actual parents?” This was Theo trying to have a conversation. Trying to be vulnerable. Trying to let her be there.

“My mom. She died in childbirth.” She saddened. She wouldn’t know what to do without her mother.

“Your father?” He hesitated. “I’m doing it again. Prying.”

“He died too. That’s why I want to be a forensic scientist. I want to put pieces together for families. I want to give then the answers I never had for myself. I wonder who I look like? Do I have my mom’s eyes? Maybe I have my father’s temperament.”

Malia put the whisk down, gripping his shoulder, slowly pulling him into a hug. At first he was reluctant, but then his body gave in. he rested his nose in the crook of her neck. He held her closely to his chest. He didn’t even realize he needed this. But it felt so good. She felt so good.

“I…..” He began to let her go, continuing to cut the bell pepper and spinach.

No. Don’t let go. But he did. And they stood there trying to get through the awkward silence.

“So is it gonna be like this every time you open up to me?” He shrugged as she put the potatoes in the pan. “And now you’re giving me the silent treatment.”

“I don’t mean to. It’s just….” He mouth stopped working as she prepared their omelets. He grabbed two plates putting them beside the stove.

“I’m not like Tracy, or anyone else who hurt you in the past.” She placed both omelets on the plates.

“You might not mean to hurt me intentionally. But you can hurt me.” His eyes bored into hers. And she knew what he meant.

His words were forcing her to acknowledge the jolts in her skin. The knots in her stomach. What his presence was doing to her. It was like it was in the car. Eating under silence. And she hated it. Her eyes looked at his hands. Fighting against the urge to hold it again. He looked to her as she looked at her plate.

_Ding, Dong_

“I’ll go get it.” Theo was thankful for the excuse. It was hard to admit it to himself. He was falling for Malia Hale. Her harsh words. Loyalty. Sweet nature. She was this powerful force. And she didn’t even see herself as that. Looking through the peephole, he took a deep breath.

Why now?

“Theo.” He opened the door to Hayden. She had a bag with all types of medical ointment and bandages. “My sister told me about last night.” She held her smile. Ignoring Malia’s car in the driveway.

“Thanks.” He let her in. Malia bit her lip at the sight of the two coming in the kitchen together. This girl was best for Theo. Not her. Right now her feelings were too complicated.

“Hey Hayden.” Malia smiled at her as Hayden smiled back. There was an awkward pause between the two girls. Theo felt it too.

“I’m just gonna put these in the bathroom real quick.”

“Good to know Theo has friends who care about him.” Hayden sat at the table, looking at the two plates. They had breakfast. Of course he’d be attracted to Malia. Long legs like a model. A beautiful face. What was there not to like?

“Yeah.” Malia took the plates putting them in the sink. “That was nice of you bringing him medicine.”

“Yeah. I really like him.” Hayden blushed. “Do you?” She asked it so innocently.

“No. no. He’s just a friend.” She rubbed the back of her neck. Those words hurt to say more than she expected.

“Good. That’s really good. I mean besides. You’re still getting over Scott.” Hayden spoke her thoughts aloud. “Besides pretty boys aren’t really your type.”

“Yeah.” Malia’s shoulders stiffened as Theo came from the bathroom. Malia stood up, looking at Theo. “I’m just gonna go.”

He looked at her, eventually nodding. Hayden wished he would look at her like that. She frowned at Malia’s eyes on him. The girl just lied to her. You don’t look at somewhat you don’t like, like that.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Cora didn’t want to wake up. It felt so good to be held like this. Last night after their date, they came back to her house. Just talking about anything. Everything. And they must have fallen asleep. Good thing her parents were out of town this weekend. She sat up, as Isaac pulled her back down.

“Can we just stay here a little longer?” He ran his hands through her hair. She nodded. “I’m still not used to this Cora.” She looked to him, loving his soft blue eyes. “Feeling safe to let myself go.”

“Me neither. But you make me want to.” He kissed her forehead. Her cheeks. Her lips. And she welcomed his touch. Addicted to his tongue. The way he was holding her. He had to stop himself. Breaking away, he smiled at her catching her breath.

“I hadn’t been kissed like that…ever.” She blushed.

“Me either.” Isaac blushed.

“Cora!!!” The two paused at Malia slamming the door. From her quick steps, something had happened. Apparently something big because when she reached Cora’s room, the two in the bed together didn’t throw her off.

“I thought I liked Scott. But I think I’m starting to like Theo. And isn’t it too soon to think like this? I mean. Hayden likes him too. And she would be a better match for him. Then what if I’m just jealous and he’s my crush because he’s the only guy giving me attention.” She paced back and forth in her cousin’s room with her hands in her hair.

Cora and Isaac stared at her with shocked expressions. Malia stopped to look at them. Fully taking in what she stepped into. “O…I….I will just go.”

“No. It’s not what you think.” Cora said. Malia gave her a genuine smile.

“You two look good together.” They blushed.

“So let me get this straight…” Isaac began to critique. “You’re wondering if your feelings for Theo are completely genuine?”

“Yes. I mean it’s not like the idea of him being a rebound hasn’t crossed my mind. Or his. But the more I talk to him…He’s making me feel these things. And…Maybe it’s because of what happened to him yesterday.” They gave her curious eyes. “You two really don’t know.” They shook their heads.

“Nathan and Theo got into a fight. It was bad. And I was there. And Nathan is a douche. Theo is the strongest person I know. I’ve never met someone so resilient. Under all that silence, he adapts. But he’s scared of letting anyone in. I know he wants to let me in….” She was speaking her thoughts.

“Sounds like you are ready to moving on from Scott.”

“But Hayden….”

“So…..” Cora said. “What does she have to do with it?”

“She likes him a lot….” Cora rolled her eyes.

“And…” Isaac reinforced. “It’s about who he wants.”

TWTWTWTW

Theo didn’t want Malia to leave. He should have told her, but she obviously wanted to go. He wished he was better at this. He began to clean up the kitchen with Hayden there. Following his lead, she helped with her infamous adorable smile. He returned it with a nice grin. “Thanks for the medicine.”

“No problem. When I read those posts, I was sick. But the good news is that he removed the pictures.” Hayden tried to not get caught looking at his body. Tracy and Malia saw the same thing she did.

“He had too.” Theo put the dishes in the dishwasher. “From the looks of the restraining order, he’s gonna get expelled too.” He was finally able to breathe now.

“Good.” Hayden placed her hand on his. “Theo. It sucks how you’ve been treated.” He nodded, removing his hand. “And what’s worse is that you’ve grown to expect it. Not everyone is like that.” She tucked her hair behind her ears.

He immediately thought of Malia. How she was so persistent, yet didn’t take any of his crap. She was……

“Especially me.” She moved closer to him, looking in his eyes. She had never been this forward before.

“I’m sorry Hayden.” He moved slowly away from her.

“O.” She bit her lip. “Is it because of Malia?” He didn’t answer.

“Look. I get it. She’s gorgeous. Fearless. Hot. Sexy. All of that. But. Can I just have one date? I mean. It’s not like she’s emotionally available. You deserve to give yourself a chance with someone who would treat you right. I mean. Everyone does.”

She did have a point. But he couldn’t do Hayden like this either.

“I’m sorry.”

“Theo. I’m not leaving until you say yes. Because I know once we’re in a different atmosphere, you will start to like me.” She wasn’t budging.

“Ok.”

“Yay. We can go to the pier tonight. Cotton candy. Arcade games.” He walked her to her car.

“You wont regret it.” Hayden hugged him.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Cora pulled Malia in the department store. She wanted to look nice for Isaac tonight. “What’s that on your face?” Malia asked.

“It’s a smile.” Cora nudged her.

“It looks hideous.” Malia teased. She never thought this girl would be the first to suggest going shopping.

She was happy for her cousin, but not for herself. It was annoying her how she kept staring at her phone. Hoping Theo would call her. She should call him, because she was the one who excused herself. Holding herself, she watched Cora look through the racks.

“What should I wear for our second date?” Cora knew she was asking the wrong person. She thought combat boots were the perfect accessory.

“You should come.” Cora offered.

“And be the third wheel? No thanks.” Malia looked through the racks with her.

“Come on. It’s not like we haven’t hung out before. We do this all the time.” Cora continued.

“But this time you two are an official couple. And I don’t want to play tag-along. Try this one.” She gave  the sleeveless shirt to her. “Why don’t you try a dress?” The two both laughed.

“Never.” Cora said.

“Well why don’t you show those gorgeous legs of yours?” Malia pulled some shorts from the rack. “This would be cute with some converse.”

“I guess I can compromise.” Cora followed her to the dressing rooms.

Malia bit her lip at Tracy at the mirror. She knew she smelled that fruity perfume of hers. She was turning around in the mirror, flipping her hair. Proud of herself for being vindictive. How could this girl not get sick of herself? She stopped twirling at the two cousins’ threatening eyes.

“Don’t you guys have something better to do? Like be rejected by another guy?” Malia clenched her fists. No wonder why Scott chose Allison over her.

“This coming from the girl who got rejected by Theo the other night.” Tracy gave her stern eyes. “You’re partly responsible for his…”

“Bull Hale. I can’t control Nathan’s behavior. He’s a big boy. Don’t try to put that on me. I found someone else.…” She smirked.  “Besides, I was going to throw him away again.”

“You little…..”

“Be careful. You wouldn’t want to make a scene Hale.” Cora held her hand. “You’re just mad because you don’t have my looks or brains. It’s not my fault guys don’t find you attractive.” Malia only laughed.

“Are you serious Tracy? You’ve gone from one guy to the next so much that no other guy takes you serious. You dumped the one guy who actually loved you to fulfill this illusion of yours. This illusion that every guy wants you. I bet you don’t even have another guy like you want us to believe. You’re pathetic. And after highschool and college. Popularity wont matter. And you’re gonna be stuck alone. Wondering why everyone has moved on. But you will be the one who’s miserable.” Cora couldn’t have told her off better. She snickered as Tracy bit her lip.

“You’re just upset that Hayden is your competition.”

“What?” Malia asked. Tracy snickered.

“Yeah. Turns out she’s got a date with Theo tonight. At the pier. She’s best friends with Corey my cousin.” Her smirk grew. Obviously, she was trying to act like it didn’t phase her. “That’s what I thought. Poor Malia. You’re always going to be second best.”

Tracy left the two alone, holding back her tears.

“Give me permission. All I need is 5 minutes with her.” The two watched her go back in the fitting room.

“No. That’s ok. She doesn’t matter. Plus I think I made her cry.” The two snickered. She deserved it.

TWTWTWTWTW

Theo rewrapped his bandages, staring at his phone. If Malia didn’t call him. He would call her. But what could he possibly say to take back what he said earlier. He basically told her how he felt. And now she probably thought he was expecting more from her. He wasn’t. this friendship was enough. It was strong enough to help him get through this.

 Grabbing his phone, Deucalion came in the bathroom. He was excited for his son.“Dad. Don’t you knock?”

“I’ll knock when the title is in your name.” Theo smirked at his sharp comment. “I came to help.”

“No need.” He showed him his hands. Realizing he couldn’t see it for himself. Deucalion gently touched the bandages, making sure they couldn’t come off.  It was like he was a professional boxer.

“I’m just glad that you are finally letting go of what Tracy did to you. I think Malia is gonna be good….”

“Woah. Dad. I’m not going with Malia.” Theo ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s Hayden. Another waitress from work.”

“That makes sense because you aren’t as excited as much as you care for Malia.” Theo blushed.

“Dad…….”

“I know you don’t like taking about your feelings. But I’m listening.” He leaned against the sink.

“Malia could never be into a guy like me, especially when guys like Scott McCall exist.

“Melissa’s son?” Theo nodded.

“He’s Perfect. Like her. He knows the right things to say. has this high moral compass. Isn’t afraid to feel what he feels. And though he’s happy with Allison. Malia still has those feelings for him. And if it doesn’t work out with Allison, and Scott realized that he wants to be with Malia…she would go to him without hesitation.”

“It’s a complicated situation.” Deucalion analyzed. “And what about this Hayden?”

“She’s everything that I should want. Sweet. Funny. Generous. Smart. Cute figure…” He could go on and on.

“But Malia is still in your mind.”

“Yeah. I don’t want to go on this date. But the logical side of me is trying to convince me to because I should be seeing what else is out there. Right?”

“Yeah. You should. I mean. You could end up liking Hayden. That’s what I want for you. To meet different people. See what is out there. Don’t confine yourself to this. Try to have some fun tonight.”

“I will.”

TWTWTWTWTW

Malia laid in her bed, staring at her phone. She needed help. He wasn’t going to call. And he shouldn’t. He should be with Hayden. By now, she was sure he was laughing at her corny jokes. Or running his fingers through her gorgeous hair. “Uggggggg.”

She better not hurt him. Or else she would be dealt with. Great. Now she was sounding overprotective without reason. It was Hayden, he was going to fall for her pure soul in no time. She held herself wishing she was in her place. These feelings were real….

Sitting up, she smelled the pasta and bread down stairs. Thankfully, her mother was cooking and not her dad. When she was gone, it got boring eating pizza and hot dogs. Walking down the stairs, she saw the gorgeous woman at the stove, pulling the bread out the oven. Nothing like homemade dinner rolls.

“Malia, set the table dear. I’m gonna go wake your dad up from the couch.” She kissed Malia’s cheek.

She wanted that. To be with someone who understood her. Someone who she could grow with. Tracy was right. She was always going to be second choice. As she put the silverware on the placemats, she thought about Theo. His laugh. How she wanted to hear it more. How she wanted to get closer to….

_Ding, Dong_

“Who could that be?” Peter got up from his couch. Walking to the door, he was alarmed to see an unfamiliar blind man at his door. He stood still wearing shades with a jacket in his hand.

“Who is it babe?” Corinne stood beside him.

“I have no idea.” Peter opened the door “Can we help you?” They looked at the taxi in the driveway. Sales people don’t look like this.

Deucalion could feel their curious eyes. He had to admit, he wanted to know more about Malia. And he would use this as an opportunity. He gave them a soft smile.

“Yes. I believe this is your daughter’s jacket. She left it at my house. I’m Theo’s dad. I should have started off with that first. Sorry. I’m Deucalion Raeken. Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand as Peter shook it. “Is that Malia standing beside you?” He felt another presence.

“No. I’m Corinne. His wife. Malia’s mother. Nice to meet you too.” She smiled shaking his hand. “Malia told us she was gonna drop off Theo’s book early, but we got so busy here, we forgot.” She grabbed the jacket. “I get lost in cleaning.”

Malia heard their conversation, biting her lip. How was this happening? The three were bonding over her jacket.

“I got her address from the diner and I figured she probably didn’t realize she left it due it being this late.”

“That’s our Lia she can be scatterbrained at times.” Peter heard her light steps behind him. She was trying to hide. So this was her new crush’s father. An idea popped into his head along with a playful smile on his face.

“You raised a lovely daughter. She is a good friend to Theo. He doesn’t really have too many.” He gave them a light smile, heading back to the taxi.

“Wait.” Peter said. “Why don’t you eat dinner with us?” Malia stopped on her way to her room. Turning around, she had to make sure she heard right.

Was her dad insane? Malia darted her eyes at him.

“No. No. I….” Deucalion stated.

“Come on.” Corinne offered. “I made enough, more than enough. We can drop you off.”

“Alright.”

TWTWTWTWTWTW

“So what do you want to do next?” The two just got through playing basketball and eating corn dogs.

Different couples were walking together. Holding hands. Linking arms. Looking to Theo, he had his hand in his pockets. Biting her lip, she held herself. Reading her body language, he had to try harder.

“Sorry. I don’t really date.” He held out his hand to her as she grabbed it. He had to admit, it was nice that she was overlooking his wounds. Like Malia did.

Everything always came back to her. And it was wrong of him to compare Hayden to her. Especially when he could never be with her. Squeezing her hand, he took her to a cotton candy stand. Her eyes had been on it for a while.

“Thanks for this Theo.” She guided him down the wooden boardwalk. When he picked her up, she took it as a good sign. “I got to admit that I thought you were gonna cancel. I’m glad you didn’t.” He nodded as they continued to walk. He stiffened at Cora and Issac at one of the caricature booths. They were getting their picture drawn. Maybe they wouldn’t see them.

And to be honest it wouldn’t matter if they did. Its not like Malia cared. She didn’t even call him. Or text. He just wanted something.

“Let’s go get our picture taken.” She pulled him along.

Cora saw them together. And Theo looked uncomfortable. And if she meddled, Malia would be mad at her. And she had to stay out of it. Isaac pulled her along with him. She gave him a soft smile. He could always save her from herself.

“Does it bother you?”

Theo stared at his phone. Wondering what she would do if he called her. Telling her that he missed her. That eating fast food was better than this. He would say something smart just to hear her put him in his place. “Theo.”

“Huh…” Hayden folded her lips. He really didn’t want to be here with her. He was trying but this wasn’t working. And she wanted more than a pity date. She thought by now, Malia would be a distant memory.

“You really don’t want to be here with me?”

“Hay….” There was no way to make this better.

“No. it’s fine. You tried to tell me and I didn’t listen. I thought I could make you change your mind.”

“You’re one of the nicest people I know, but I….”

“It’s alright.” She held her tears. He didn’t mean to hurt her like this. “For what it’s worth, I hope Malia does realize her feelings for you.” She said.

“If it’s any constellation that guy has been staring at you since we’ve been here.” Theo pointed to the guy with the skater shirt and converse. “You should go talk to him.”

“That’s just Liam. My sworn enemy since the 6th grade.”

“Sworn enemies don’t look at you like that. I can still take you home though.” She nodded as they walked to his car.

“So are you going to try with Malia? I’m not asking to be vindictive.”

“I know that. And the answer is no.”

“Well judging by how she looks at you. You should.” She gave him a sad smile.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Garden

Malia was wrong. Nathan didn’t love her. He loved the idea of the gorgeous, hot girlfriend. The one that would always seek his approval. But it wasn’t like she didn’t like the idea of him either. But being this way was forcing her to be something she didn’t intend on being.

Malia’s words stung her. Made her see herself for who she really was. She was jealous of girls like Malia and Cora. Because people actually liked them. Or if they hated them, they didn’t care. They still respected them. Not her, she was in the public stall, using toilet tissue to blow her nose. She came to the pier, hoping she could find some boy to take her mind off of the drama she created.

Knock, knock

She looked up at the noise. “Are you alright? Not to sound like a stalker but you’ve been sniffling for a while now. This unrecognizable voice held concern in it.

“What’s it to you?” Tracy spat back. The girl shrugged on the other side of the stall.

“Never mind then.” She walked to the sink, running her fingers through her ebony hair.

Whoever it was, she didn’t deserve that. Her heart wasn’t that black. Taking a deep breath, Tracy came from the stall. Avoiding the gorgeous Asian girl’s eyes. Her on the other hand, her mascara was running. Grabbing paper towels, she wiped her eyes.

“Here let me help.” The girl handed her a makeup wipe from her purse. Tracy looked at it, eventually taking it. If she knew who she was, she wouldn’t give her anything. And to be honest, she didn’t deserve this act of kindness.

“Ummm…Thank you.” She was staring at the girl with the sweet smile. It was still weird to her.

“No problem. You sound like you really need a friend.” The girl leaned against sink, pointing to a spot the crying girl had missed.

“and you sound desperate to talk to someone.” The girl’s nostrils flared. Here she was trying to be nice, and she was getting insulted in the process. Walking out, Tracy bit her lip. No wonder why she didn’t have friends. Real friends anyway.

“Wait. Wait. I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. I’m having a terrible day and I shouldn’t take that out on you.” The girl let the door go.

“Well thanks for that. And you are technically right. I just moved here last week. So I don’t have any friends. But still. I came here with my parents. And raced here because I didn’t want to be seen as the only teenager here with her parents.”

“Makes sense.” Tracy threw the wipe away. “I’m Tracy Stewart.”

“Kira Yukimara.” She held out her hand to the girl whose eyes were bloodshot red. Tracy stared at it like the wipe. This girl was too energetic, bubbly and innocent. It was not something you didn’t see around here.

“So where are you from?”

“Everywhere. Military Brat.”

“Cool. What school do you go to?”

“Beacon Hills. But my first day will be Monday.”

“Me too.”

“So Iet me guess. You are one of the popular girls. I’ve been to so many high schools, I can tell the different cliques.” She said matter of factly.

“To be honest, I don’t even know.” Tracy realized this girl was better than her too. She was sweet and actually cared. And she was wasting her time trying to make her feel better.

“So were you crying at problems I wished I had? Like cheerleading? Dates?”

“No.” Tracy avoided her eyes.

“I get why you don’t want to tell me.” Kira stated.

“No. its just that. Once I tell you. You aren’t going to want to talk to me again. And frankly. I don’t blame you.”

“Let me be the judge of that.” This girl was curious. Tracy asked with hers as she gave her a nod of assurance.

“I…I dumped my boyfriend because he didn’t get the captain position for lacrosse. But it wasn’t like I wasn’t going to dump him anyway. Do I still sound like someone who you want to be friends with?” Kira bit her lip. “Thanks for listening to me by the way.” She left the restroom.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Why didn’t he like Hayden? Right now she was proving to be such a good friend. Putting her own pain aside to talk to him about his problems. Driving her home, he waited for her to get inside. It was the least he could do. His eyes darted to phone, seeing he had a missed call ten minutes ago.

“Dad, what’s up?” He heard noise behind him. “You got the tv up really loud.”

“O. That’s not the tv.” Theo was going to lose it. Deucalion snickered.

“Then what is it?” He heard different people laughing.

“I’m at Malia’s house.”

“What?!?!?!?!?!” Theo stopped in the middle of the road.

“I’m at….” Deucalion laughed at the sound of the screeching of the tires.

“Dad why are you at her house?” He was trying to make sense of this.

“Because she left her jacket. It smelled like her, so I put two and two together.” Theo sighed. His father was practically Daredevil.

“Is that Theo?” Corinne asked fixing him a plate. He nodded. “Tell him to come over.”

Malia stiffened, dropping her silverware as the adults looked at her snickering. She ran her hands through her hair. Not liking how they were interfering with their lives. But they didn’t care.

“Dad. I can’t come over. I got a test to study for remember?”

“You studied earlier and there is still tomorrow. Come on. I will text you the address.” His dad was not going to let him have his way.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Tracy stared at her phone. It was Nathan again. Probably drunk calling. Blaming her. Like Malia for starting this. She honestly didn’t think Nathan was following her. Nor did she want to see Theo get hurt like that. Last year, she was so into Nathan. Thinking he would solidify her status. That she didn’t care who she hurt by doing so. Theo didn’t do anything wrong….

Cora saw Tracy at the hot dog stand. She sat with Isaac on a bench eating a candy apple. Isaac knew that predatorial look. She was ready to start and finish this.

“Let me go take care of something real quick.” She kissed Isaac. One thing she hated was a bully. And no one messed with Malia. Too bad for not meddling.

“So where’s that new guy you were talking about earlier?” Cora folded her arms. “That’s right. He’s not here is he?”

“Leave me alone Cora.” Tracy gave her threatening eyes.

“It’s amazing how weak you are without a group of girls around you.” Cora stated. Tracy rolled her eyes walking away as Cora turned her around.

 “Cora, get your hands of me.” Tracy snatched her arm away.

“What? So now you’re acting like the victim. Like you don’t treat people like crap, its now a problem?” Her stern tone grew louder.

“Hey leave her alone.” Kira saw the girl pull at her “friend.” The two would not break their gaze. She wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of both of their wrath.

“And you are…..”

“Kira Yukimara.” Cora stared at her with irritation.

“Well Kira. Mind your business.”

“You don’t talk to her like that.” Tracy defended as Kira bit her lip.

“Well you don’t talk to Malia. Leave her alone. Stay away from her.”

“Is that a threat?”

“no. It’s a promise.” Cora approached her, only an inch away from her. “Because the next time you bother her, it’s gonna be your face that receives damage.” Cora bumped her.

Tracy took a deep breath at Kira’s hand on her shoulder.

“Girls like her are just talk. Thanks for defending me.” Kira said. “Is your arm ok?”

“Yeah.”

“She shouldn’t have talked to you like that.”

“Kira. I deserved it. Trust me. I’m not like you.”

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Theo sat in the driveway, trying to get his nerves together. Malia was probably going to avoid him. And what were her parents going to do when they saw his face. He hit his head against the steering wheel. He gripped it to stop the shaking. Taking a deep breath, he got out the car.

This was the perfect time for a cigarette.

Malia looked at the adults beginning to eat. All of a sudden, she wasn’t hungry. These knots were getting bigger and bigger. Her mother looked at her with a sneaky smile. She wanted to kick her under the table. She gripped her fork at the sound of the doorbell.

“I’ll get it.” Corinne went to the door, opening it. “Hello Theo.” She smiled at the boy wearing the blue jean jacket, jeans and vans.

“Hi. Mrs. Hale.” Theo saw where Malia took her eyes from. Corinne looked at the quiet boy. He stood still with his hands in his pocket. “Thank you for inviting me for dinner.” He walked in behind her, finding Malia’s eyes. She placed her hand over her face.

They was a part of some sick joke of their parents. Peter kept giving her playful looks as Theo entered the dining room. He swallowed the lump in the back of his throat.

“Hey dad. Mr. Hale.” His eyes darted to the empty seat beside Malia. She kept looking at her plate as he sat down. He just got from his date with Hayden. And she was wondering how it went. She hated that stoic expression that was so hard to read. Most likely, he had a great time.

He was obligated to be here. Peter looked at the two together. Both were trying everything to not look at the other. Theo wondered if Cora told her already. Probably did. Looking at his plate, Corinne placed more pasta on his plate. Peter offered him some rolls.

“Thanks Mr. Hale. No. Seriously. You two didn’t have to do this.”

“We wanted to.” Peter said as they all ate. “It’s the least we can do for you helping our Malia get accustomed to her new job.” Malia blushed, smelling Theo’s axe. “Coyote can be a hard personality to deal with.” Theo smirked at her nickname. It fit her.

“O yeah.” Theo laughed, eating.

“Look who’s talking.” Deucalion took a sip as he felt eyes on him. “Is something on my face?” The Hales were…they didn’t know where to begin at his abilities.

“No.” Peter said.

“So apparently, I’m the elephant in the room.” He gathered as the three grew quiet. They didn’t mean to offend him. “Well then, let me address it. This is the result of a tragic car crash. I fell asleep at the wheel from working long hours. And it took nearly two years to reclaim my independence. I was angry at the world, but I worked through it for my son.” Theo saddened. “From physical therapy to classes I literally had to retrain my senses. But oddly, I see more now than I did before the accident.” Malia smiled at him. That’s why he and Theo were put together. Their strength. Their resilience. She blushed at the thought.

“That is amazing.” Corinne said. “I’m sorry that we were gawking at you like that. It’s just that. You’ve reclaimed your life. Not many people can say that.” Theo looked at his father with pride.

“I couldn’t have done it without my son. We learned a lot about each other during that time. not just after the accident but when we became a family…” Theo stiffened, hoping this wouldn’t go to some place he wasn’t ready for it to.

“Blood or not, he’s still your son.” Peter gave them a smile.

“It’s funny.” Deucalion began. “But the happiest moments in my like didn’t begin until he showed up.” He laughed. “Yeah it was hard for him to……”

“Dad.” Theo said. Malia bit her lip. His jaw clenched as he gripped his silverware. Putting it down, he placed his hands on his legs. Taking a deep breath. Corinne gave a sad smile to the son and father.

“All I was going to say was that I couldn’t ask for a better son.”

Peter gave his attention to Theo. There was still a lot of hurt there. Hurt that he couldn’t even imagine. “The kind of pain you must have endured. I don’t know what to say. But you are surrounded by friends now.” Theo refused to look at the man. At anyone. It was like his mind was far away. Remembering.

The loneliness.

The beatings.

Seeing him like this. Malia was on the verge of tears herself. The whole table was. His date with Hayden didn’t matter. He needed comfort like earlier. Taking a deep breath, she reached for his hand, lacing it with hers. He looked to her. She gave him a light smile. Reading her eyes. They were telling him he was okay. He was safe. And loved. He squeezed her hand. It was as if every ounce of darkness was leaving his body slowly and was being replaced by this blazing warmth. His eyes glistened, but tears didn’t fall. But not hers. Tears were falling down her cheek. And he moved his thumb to wipe them away. She closed her eyes, enjoying his tenderness. Not even knowing he knew how to. Both forgetting their audience.

“It’s over now.” Theo said it aloud. It was to Malia. The Hales exchanged looks, smiling at the moment. Looking at Deucalion, he had a look of pride on his face. Finally, his son was beginning to heal.

Corinne grabbed Deucalion’s hand. Linking his arm in hers as they left the table. She gave Peter stern eyes to leave the teens alone. Which he relunctantly did. She was still his baby girl after all.

They were too busy enjoying each other’s presence to notice their parents gone. Malia liked his thumb crossing her cheek. Her body was taking in him being close to her again. Her hand was still in his, and his eyes glowed in a way she’d never seen before. She’d never experienced this before. She’d never had a conversation like this without words.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 Tracy couldn’t believe how desperate Kira was for a friend. That she was stooping so low to still be with her as they walked around the pier. Guys from different schools were giving her flirtatious eyes. And she..it was making her feel uncomfortable. And she didn’t know why.

Kira looked at her. This girl wasn’t exaggerating. She was literally the devil. The stares from different girls proved that. Biting her lip, Tracy stopped walking.

“Look. You don’t have to walk with me. If you think I’m scared of Cora. I’m not.” Kira gave her a soft smile. This girl was so annoyingly sweet.

“I’m not abandoning you.”

“Why not? I’m a bitch.”

“Because it takes strength to admit your flaws. And the way you admit it, it sounds like you want to change. That means there is some good to you.” Her voice was optimistic. It was nauseating. She was too adorable.

“There isn’t. We’re yin and yang.” Her hard voice was supposed to deter the new girl.

“Which means that we need each other to make the other better. For balance. Tracy you can be nice. I’ve seen it today. With me.” Kira didn’t let this go.

“Well that’s because you won’t leave me alone.” Kira laughed as Tracy gave her a crazy look. Who was this girl?

“Please, if you wanted me to leave you alone, you would have definitely told me so. But you didn’t.” Kira folded her arms with a knowing smirk.

“Yukimara, I hate you.” Tracy rolled her eyes at the couple approaching them. The woman was devastatingly beautiful. Kira looked exactly like her. Her father she presumed gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

“Mom. Dad. This is my friend Tracy. She goes to Beacon Hills too.”

“O. nice to meet you Tracy. O my gosh. You are gorgeous.” She blushed at the compliment. It wasn’t like she hadn’t heard it before, but she overwhelmed by their sincerity.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Theo slowly pulled his hand away from her cheek, but his other hand remained in hers. He was comfortable with his feelings for her. And that they would never be reciprocated. She was just being the good friend he needed. And he would always be grateful of that. But it hurt. And this was a different hurt than what he was used to. And he was beginning to wonder if he could handle being this close and yet so far away.

“Theo.” His eyes were no longer at peace. The sadness returned. It was in her eyes too. How could this guy turn her world upside down? He came out of nowhere.

The way she said his name. She couldn’t say it like that. He took a deep breath, trying to keep these boundaries, releasing her hand. But she didn’t let it go.

“Theo, earlier. When you said I could hurt you. You could hurt me too.” It was her way of beginning to digest these feelings for him. As complicated as they were.

And for right now. That was good enough for him.

“I should. I should. I should take care of the dishes.” She stuttered through the awkward moment.

“I can help.” He volunteered.

“I wash. You dry.” She gave him the towel. Their parents were in the other room watching some movie. They worked in quiet. And theo had to address this.

“So are you going to ask about Hayden? I got a feeling Cora told you.”

“Tracy actually did.” He gave her curious eyes. How did she know? “Hayden is good friends with Tracy’s cousin.” She handed him the wet plate.

“O.” He dried it.

 “And should I ask?” Her eyes met his. It meant, do you like her too? Is there something there?

“No.” His words put her at ease.

“I’m sorry for what my dad said. He didn’t mean it in a disrespectful….”

“I know he didn’t. This is just something that I got to handle for the rest of my life. I’m still wondering when I’m going to wake up and not feel heavy from it. One family really stuck with me. Treating me unfairly because I wasn’t their real child. Saying that they only need me to get a check. And their kids…” He choked. Malia held his hand.

“You can tell me.” Her eyes bored into his. He took a deep breath, squeezing her hand.

“I don’t want to tell you.” He let go of her hand, stroking her hair.

“….But you told Tracy.” She felt this hurt inside.

“I just told her about my dad adopting me. The words verbatim were ‘I was in foster care.’ Nothing too personal.”

“But I want to know about you. Your story. Every time I get close to you, you push me away. Stop.”

“It’s not what you think. I don’t want to give you nightmares. Right now. You’re my best friend. I want to keep this. Please don’t push it?”

“Will you ever tell me?” Malia asked.

“Maybe one day.” She nodded, grabbing the water hose trying to wash the stubborn stain from the plate. When she grabbed the nozzle, the water sprayed on her. Drenching her face and shirt. Theo bit his lip to keep from laughing.

This girl was…she was just what he needed in his life right now. She was sincere. Sarcastic. Funny. And gorgeous even with water on her face. She raised an eyebrow to him. There was that hearty laugh again. She gave it to him.

“O that’s funny to you.” She took the nozzle as he guarded his face. She laughed spraying him. “Oops.” He wiped the water from his eyes. Her eyes were mischievous. Playful.

“O you are so gonna pay.” Theo chased her through the kitchen. Their squeals called Corinne to check up on them. Leaning against the kitchen door frame, they were oblivious to her presence. The two were acting like kids playing tag. It was nice to see her daughter laugh like this.

“Make me.” Malia threatened, laughing loudly. She squealed at him picking her up from behind. Both falling on the floor. She turned around his arms, running her finger along bottom lip. He kissed it. He didn’t mean to do it, but it just felt natural to. Her in his arms did this to him. He sat her up with him.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Cora sat on the bench with Isaac. It was late. And people were leaving, but she didn’t want to leave this spot. Time always stood still when she was with him. It was the best part of their relationship. Sitting up, she took his hand in hers. Kissing it. It scared the crap out of them both. She was so hard, but this guy was showing her another side to herself.

Isaac admired her hazel eyes like this. They were only like this when she was with him. He loved the way her skin felt against his hand. How her heart stopped beating when he gave her a chaste kiss.

“What’s wrong?” Isaac asked. “And don’t lie.”

“I know you saw what I did to Tracy.” He nodded.

“You wouldn’t be Cora unless you protected your cousin.”

“But…I scare myself with how angry I can become. And I don’t want you to be scared of me….”Isaac kissed her hand. Usually he would say some remark to lighten the mood. But his girlfriend was being vulnerable with him.

“All my life, I’ve been scared…”Isaac said. “To breathe. To just live….”

“Which is why you need to know that I’m not like your dad. I would never hurt you like that. I have so much respect for you as a man. I mean. As a person.” He tilted her chin up with his finger. Looking into those beautiful hazel orbs he’d been drawn to the minute he met her.

He never thought he would find this. His father taught him that love could only cause pain. But Cora was showing him that it didn’t. and then he realized, did he love her? It was like she was the only thing that mattered. Being near her. Bringing her happiness. Her supporting him. It was everything.

“Isaac?” His silence scared her with his hands cupping her face.

“Cora. I want to tell you something. and im not going to tell you this because I want you to say it back. You say it when you’re ready.” She nodded carefully.

“I love you.” It wasn’t hard for him to say it. But her eyes held this fear. Like she was trying to process his words. “Are you ok?”

“I think…I think so.” She didn’t think any guy could love her. Truly love her like this guy. “I think I love you too. No. I know I love you. I feel it. Just knowing you’re here with me is all I need. I watch my parents together. Derek with his wife Braeden, and I always wanted to know what that feeling felt like. But when I’m with you. I know.

He kissed her sweetly, helping her off the bench. “Where are we going?”

“Home.”

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia sat in his lap on the floor, taking his hand in hers. She didn’t know silence could feel this comfortable. They were in a good place. Wanting to know more about each other. But too afraid words would ruin this. Resting her head on his shoulder, Theo stiffened. He was still getting used to this….

“So are you two gonna sit there on the floor?” The two jumped apart at Peter’s words. He still had to be her dad. Theo had to know if he broke her heart, he had someone to answer to.

“Sorry Mr. Hale.” Theo helped Malia up from the ground. He had to take one last time to stare in those hazel orbs. She blushed returning the intensity. The man gave him a stoic expression.

“It’s alright. Malia. Go help your mother fold the towels.”

“Ok.” Malia knew those eyes. And Theo didn’t deserve the third degree.

“I wanted to apologize for earlier. It wasn’t my intention to bring up your past like that. I didn’t mean to make you sad. If anything, I’m impressed. Blown away by you and your father. Malia is too.”

“Yeah. Malia is. I don’t see why Scott doesn’t want to be with her. I mean. Clearly, he’s the better guy for her than me. I’m still waiting for him to change his mind with Allison.” Peter listened to the boy who reminded himself of him at his age.

“I remember when I first had feelings for Malia’s mother. And I saw other guys want to be with her. Guys who were better. Not more handsome of course.” The two laughed. “But I came to the conclusion that the universe puts two people together for a reason. To balance the other out. You’ve got to stop comparing yourself to Scott. Because he has flaws too. What you have got to do is focus on trying to be a better you. It’s something that I struggle with at times. But I want to my family to be proud of me.” Theo smiled.

“You sound like my dad. He is constantly doubting himself. Not seeing how great he his. You and him are two good men who give your family everything they need. Malia is blessed to have the both of you in her life.”

“And you are to have Deucalion. And just know we are here too. Malia talks about how strong you are. That there is no one she’s ever met like you.”

“She’s such a good friend.” Theo said.

“And there is something more between you two.” It wasn’t like Theo could deny it. “But it’s good where it is.”

“But being human, you are going to want more.” Theo couldn’t deny that either. It was like this guy was already in his head.

“I just want to know when both you and Malia are ready to make that next step, you will be emotionally mature for her. Don’t get me wrong, couples break up. Corinne and I broke up on several occasions until we found ourselves back to each other. I just don’t want my daughter to go through what my wife did because of me. I was young and impulsive, and insecure. I was grateful to get her back.”

Theo had never expected to hear this.

“All I am saying is that Malia deserves someone who is better than me. And I am holding you to those expectations.”

Theo understood. Heard the man’s love for his daughter in his voice. He couldn’t let him down. He couldn’t let Malia down.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Tracy never thought she would have fun hanging out with the goofy girl and her family at the pier. Turns out Kira was very clumsy and literally tripped over her own two feet. To prevent this, Tracy linked her arm in hers. Playing arcade games, eating shrimp on a stick. Ice cream. Rolling their eyes at Mr. Yukimara’s corny jokes. It was a good way to forget how tragic her life was.

“I knew you were having fun.” Kira tickled her as Tracy laughed. The two were walking to her car. Mrs. Yukimara gave her permission to sleep over. She was so happy her daughter had found one friend. How could she say no? She was glad she did too.

“So what if I am Yukimara?” The two got inside the car. “So what did you want to do? Watch a movie? Anything but talk about my life.” Tracy kept her eyes on the street.

“I mean. I wouldn’t mind watching a movie. Usually at home I watch Sailor Moon and Attack on Titan.” Tracy stopped at the street light.

“Please tell me I don’t sound like a stereotypical geek. but. I am. I love anime. Comic Con. Cosplay. But I have my prissy moments too.”

“That does not surprise me at all….” Tracy laughed. “Well if you couldn’t tell, I am the prissy girl. I love my makeup. Heels. Short skirts.”

“That is definitely you.” Kira laughed. “Why don’t you show people this side to you?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Too late now. People wouldn’t believe it.” Kira gave her inquisitive eyes. Tracy blushed under her stare.

“I get it now. You’re so critical of yourself that you think the whole world is. Give people a chance to see the real you.” Tracy pulled up in her driveway seeing Nathan.

He sat on the trunk of his car, waiting for her. His heart came back from his stomach to her chest when she got out the car. With some girl he had never seen in his life. Tracy held herself at his sweet eyes. The eyes he gave her when he kenw he made a mistake. Like hooking up with other girls at different schools. She had settled for so much. And she let it change her.

“I’ll wait in the car.” Kira told her. This had to be Nathan. Looks wise, the two did fit. He was extremely attractive. And extremely arrogant.

Tracy stood there, making sure enough distance was between them. She folded her arms, looking him in the eyes. His demeanor was humble. Let’s see how long that lasts.

“Are you drunk?”

“No.” He tried to approach her as she stepped back.

 “Are you going to punch me if I don’t want to listen to you?” He deserved that, but it wasn’t like she had nothing to do with this.

“No……”

“Then you can go.” Tracy pointed to the street. This was the girl he had grown to really care for. Sure he faltered. And made mistakes. But she was still his Tracy.

 “Look. I was wrong for what I did to Theo. To you in our relationship. I got community service. I’m getting expelled from school.” She scoffed. That was the worst apology she had ever heard.

“O poor you.” She turned around to Kira, giving her a signal to get out the car.

“I’m trying to apologize here.” Nathan pleaded.

“No. You’re trying to pretend to care. When you don’t.”

“Because you are so innocent?” He was right. She replayed what she told Malia earlier in her head. How she tried to play Theo again. She got herself in this unhealthy cycle. It had to be broken. Starting with her.

“You’re right. I’m not. I became this girl I don’t even recognize. Who changed herself for you. To get your attention. But never once was it the other way around. I didn’t just dump you because of Lacrosse. Something in my mind just clicked. I wasn’t happy with who I was. What I wanted.”

“O my God Tracy. Why do you have to be so difficult?”

“And there is the Nathan I was waiting on. Goodbye.” She bumped past him with Kira beside her.

“Tracy…..” He yelled, but she only ignored him.


	7. Pumpin Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pumpin Blood-NoNoNo

 

Three weeks had passed. And in these three weeks, the most random, wonderful things happened between them. Light touches. Confident stares. Innocent smiles. More emotional hugs and conversations. Like…….

**Studying**

Malia laid on her bed, sitting cross-legged. Her eyes were glued to this book for English. Her study guide rested on her leg. Theo laid on his stomach, reading the same book. It was the only teacher they had together, but of course at different times. He looked back at the auburn beauty with a smirk on his face. She bit her thumb, being soaked in. Feeling his eyes.

“I didn’t know you liked Kafka so much.” He shut his copy of The Metamorphosis.

“It’s interesting. To wake up and be something completely different. But it’s also hindering when you can’t do what you once did. And the people around you learn to move on.” Her philosophical words even shook her.

“Do you still feel like that?” He saddened. “Feel like people are learning to live without you?” Malia caught his desperate, serious grey orbs. It was a deeper question that meant, was she still into Scott?

His heart stopped waiting for her to answer. Not knowing if he wanted to hear it.

“When I see Scott with Allison, it doesn’t hurt. If that’s what you mean.” He nodded. He was becoming easier to read now. More inviting. She found herself living to stare in those eyes. To hear his mellow voice. To see that occasional cocky smirk. And wanting to slap it off his face.

“It’s ok if you do. You don’t owe me anything.” He stated matter of factly, turning his head around, playing with his fingers.

Malia closed her book, taking her pencil, she poked his ear with the eraser. “Theo.” He ignored her. “Theo come on. I’m supposed to be the stubborn one here. Look at me.” He obeyed as she moved closer to the end of the bed, resting his head in her lap.

She was surprised when he let her. Looking down to him, his light grey eyes captured hers. She took in everything. His beauty and perfect eyebrows were undeniable. She had to touch him. And from the look in his eyes, he wanted her to. With courage he didn’t know he had, he placed her hand on his cheek. And she lightly traced his face. Her thumb outlined his healed lip.

Right now she couldn’t breathe and she wondered if he could.  Folding her lips, she played in his hair. Enjoying the feel of his soft strands. He closed his eyes, enjoying this. Almost forgetting what they were talking about.

“It’s just that. The reason I respect you is that you’re always honest with me. I don’t want that to stop.” He opened his eyes slowly.

“It hasn’t. I’ve learned to live without people. Scott in particular. And I’ve also learned how I can’t live without other people in my life too.” She gave him a soft smile.

“Me too.” He sat up slowly. She frowned at the loss of touch. He only grazed her cheek with his thumb. Grateful both of his hands were healing. “We are supposed to be studying. Your dad is gonna kill me if I let you slack off.”

“Come on be a rebel.” She laughed.

“I’d rather be alive Hale.” She grabbed a pillow hitting him playfully.

“Alright.” The two grabbed the papers, staring at their assignment.

**Running Errands**

Theo looked under his bed. He put his hands in each pocket. Where were they? He looked in his drawers as Malia leaned against his door frame. Deucalion told him to go pick up his medicine. The pharmacy closed in 2 hours. And she needed some entertainment. She hid her laughter as he continued to search.

The more he searched, the more he realized Malia wasn’t helping him. Which meant only one thing.

“Malia.” He turned around, looking at her with mischievous eyes. “You got my keys.”

“No I don’t.” She stated. God, she was a terrible liar. “Why would I take your keys?”

“Because coyotes like to play.”

“Hahaha. Sorry Raeken. I don’t got em.” She shrugged.

“Then you know where they are. Give em here.” He walked to her with his hand out. She looked at his hand as if it was a foreign concept. “Girl you are so frustrating. I know you got my keys.” She didn’t budge.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She continued her confused demeanor.

“Sure Hale.” He pulled her to him. She squealed at the intimate contact of his hands on her hips. Not that she minded as his hands went in her pockets. “I know you got them.” He sighed finding nothing. Enjoying the closeness and this playful side to her.

“Told you I don’t have em.” She folded her arms with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

“Fine.” Theo grabbed her keys on her bed. “I’ll just take yours.” He watched her agitated expression, but she said nothing.

“….I don’t care.” She tried to play it off.

“Sure.” He walked passed her to her car. “Besides this car needs someone to handle her with care.” Theo teased as Malia got in the passenger seat.

It hit her at this moment. That she was comfortable letting him drive her car. That they were comfortable coming over unannounced. And getting in each other’s space.

“I do handle her with care.” Malia rolled her eyes.

“Sure Coyote. Sure. I actually like driving her better than my own truck. Maybe we can switch.”

“Raeken shut up.” She hid her smile. She liked these flirtations with him.

“Not gonna happen Hale.”

“So how did you start smoking?” The question took him off guard. He took his eyes off the road to look at her for one quick moment.

“I saw your lighter on the bed stand. I know you haven’t smoked in a minute and I guess it just crossed my mind.”

“I needed something to deal with my PTSD. It was after my dad’s accident. And I figured it was better than drinking which was stupid. Which one is worse damaged lungs or liver? Because it wasn’t healthy to deal with all these emotions like that…I mean. Getting used to my dad not being able to be who he was. Having to readjust like that. Which was selfish because he suffered more. He spent weeks in the hospital recovering...”

“Theo you got to stop comparing your pain to others. It doesn’t matter if you went through less, it’s still your pain. Plus it didn’t help with your flashbacks already.” He nodded as she grabbed his hand.

 “So how would you get them?”

“Easy. Pay a college kid to buy them for me. I was never a chain smoker, and in the beginning, I used to smoke maybe twice a week. Then it increased to one a day…to three or four times. It’s an expensive habit.”

“And let’s not forget a terrible way to deal with you pain and stress. Especially when you got me. and your dad. And my parents.” He squeezed her hand.

In that moment, he knew she was there to stay. And in her eyes, they mirrored the same emotion as his. But this wasn’t the right time….

“So are you going to give me my keys or at least tell me where they are?”

“I hid them in here.” She opened the glove compartment. “When you were in the bathroom, I got them.”

“O my gosh.” The two laughed.

“So this was your intention the whole time.”

“Yeah, so…..”

**Walking to class**

Malia headed straight to Theo’s locker with a honeybun in her hand. It was their little ritual. Theo sent her a text saying that he passed his Cal test with an A. He was so worried about it. But she knew he would pass. He conquered everything that got in his way. So she wanted to celebrate. Her mind was so caught up on seeing him, she bumped into someone. Scott to be specific.

“Crap.” She bent down picking up the honeybun. Thank God it was wrapped in plastic.

“Sorry about that.” He helped her. Noticing how light her eyes were.

“It’s fine.” No longer did her voice hold any hostility. And now she was able to look him in the eye.

“You seem to be in a rush.” He smirked knowing where she was going. Lately, Malia and Theo have been causing some attention. He was happy for his friend. He hoped he could still call her that.

“Yeah.” She saw Theo walk out the classroom. His eyes caught hers as she was with Scott. And it hurt. Despite what he already knew. He had to stop being so insecure. “Look I will see you around.” She excused herself.

“Wait.” Scott said. “I...can we maybe hang out like old times? with Allison and Theo? It’s not awkward between us anymore. And I miss your friendship.”

“Yeah. I miss yours too.” Malia said. “I’ll let you know when.” She went to Theo. She watched him unload his books. “Congrats.” She held out the honeybun.

“Thanks.” He accepted it with a light smile.

“What’s wrong?” She sensed something.

“Nothing. The teacher was going over something I didn’t understand.” He shrugged.

“She does do tutoring right?” Malia was wondering how long he was going to keep this up.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” He closed the locker.

“So you’re lying to me.”

“No. It was just a stupid thought.” He gave her a smile. How could he think he was less of a man with those hazel orbs staring at him like that? She saw who he was. Who he was trying to hide from. And for some reason she liked him. “So can I walk you to class?”

Scott and Allison walked by them, giving them a grin.

“Yeah.” Malia linked her arm with his. It was very unlike her, but she wanted him to know that he had her complete attention. Whatever it was that on his mind couldn’t have been that big of a deal.

**Playing in the park**

Theo didn’t know where this idea of hers came from. But he went along with it. Those hazel eyes sparkled as she pulled him with her on the playground at the park. Mothers were with their children on the equipment. Going down the slide together. Playing on the swing. Even on the monkey bars. He had a sad smile. Malia didn’t like it. Touching his face, she slowly turned it towards hers.

“I’m sorry. We can go.”

“No.” He touched her hand. “Deucalion used to take me here. All the time. We would play on the tire swing for hours.”

“So why the long face?”

“Being here. It was one of my first good memories. It makes me realize how far I have come as a person. And how much I’m still learning about myself.”

“Like what?” The two walked hand and hand towards the slide. Parents were looking at them with confusion. Malia didn’t care, she wanted to be a big kid.

“Like its ok to open up to someone.” He was still holding her hand. “Especially when they deserve it.” She blushed.

“You deserve everything Theodore.” She tried to lighten the mood, but his intense stare wasn’t allowing her to. She rubbed the back of her neck. “Umm. Let’s go on the slide.” She tried to walk off as he gripped her hand.

He licked his lips, debating whether or not to tell her this. Why not? “Malia you deserve everything too.” He added pressure to her hand. “I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you.”

“Me neither.” She said.

Then this thought came to her. A new fear. Not because she wasn’t sure of her feelings for him. Theo just accepted her for who she was. He didn’t try to mold her. She was finally sure of herself and this. But what if he changed his mind? It could happen. This was highschool after all.

It would hurt worse than Scott. And she couldn’t handle that.

“Malia?” Theo didn’t like her distant eyes. Licking his lips, he slowly cupped her face. It had become his favorite thing to do. Look in her eyes. Watch every emotion in them. “You ok?” His voice sent shivers down her spine.

“Yeah. I just.” She placed her hands on his wrists, slowly moving them off her face. He saddened at the loss. Would she just say something to stop his heart from pounding like this?

“Just what?” He caught her eyes.

“I just. Nothing.” She bit her lip. “Let’s play on the slide.” Her eyes pleaded with him to drop it.

“Ok.” He let it go.

**Personal Issues**

Theo was surprised he was able to drive. Since he had lost his biological parents, he thought he could never know who he really was. Until Deucalion stepped in. He smiled at the results on his phone. This might not be big, but it was something. A tiny piece that answered a question. Pulling up in her driveway, he made sure to put his truck in park.

“Malia. Malia!” He ran into her house, trying to catch his breath. She ran down stairs, not being able to tell if this was something good or bad. It was his time to drive them to work, so hopefully whatever it was wasn’t going to make them late.

“Where’s the fire?”

“I got my results back.” She looked at him with question. Immediately, her eyes widened remembering.

“From the DNA test…Ancestry.com?” Her hands shook along with his. “So tell me.”

“I’m 40% Eastern European, 10% Irish, 40% Native American, and 10% West African.” She smiled.

“You’re a mut like me.” She hugged him. He smelled so good. This was her favorite place to be. “What did Deucalion say?” She locked the front door behind them taking his keys.

“He didn’t care. He just wanted me to know something about heritage. I want to dive deep though in my Native American heritage. I want to find out what tribe I come from.” She started the ignition, staring at his smile.

“What?”

“You just seem happy. I like it. This news really helped you.” He took in her driving his truck with ease. Her bright smile.

“Yeah it did, but you too.” He moved her hand in the proper position on the steering wheel as she rolled her eyes.

“I was there when you spat in to the cup.” She stopped at the light. He gave her his infamous smirk. “What?” Their eyes locked.

“You like to make light of the situation. Like you being in my life hasn’t made things better for me. You’re the first person who actually gets me.” His words put goosebumps up her arm.

Everything he wanted was right here. Gorgeous. Snarky. Caring. Right now, he wanted to close the distance between them. Then that same fear crept back in. Fear of getting in too deep. He ignored it tearing his eyes away.

“You are to. You just let me be me. You don’t try to pacify me. Or chastise me for my thoughts. You’re the most non-judgmental person I know.” He laughed.

“What?” Malia didn’t know how to take it.

“Just a morbid thought.” He shrugged.

“Now I have to know.”

“Just that if I had to commit a murder, I’d call you to help me with the body. Told you it was morbid.” He warned. Malia looked at him, choosing her words.

“….You too.” Her simple words took him everything to not kiss her.

Her too. It had been happening more. The intense stares. The shortness of breath. It was harder to fight.

 It was there in each other’s eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her body. Her mind. They were telling her she was ready for this. For him. For so long, this guy felt like he wasn’t good enough for anyone. His father. This friendship. But he was for her.

“Theo. I. What I am trying to say is...” She never had a problem saying how she felt. And right now, she was forgetting that. She wanted to protect this. Him.

“Yeah….” He wanted this to be on her terms. When she was ready.

Honk Honk

“Theo I.”

Honk Honk

“We’ll talk about this later.” That was why he liked this. Was comfortable with this. Because they always had time.  If she was always here. Then these feelings weren’t going anywhere.


End file.
